GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY III
by Legendaryicon
Summary: The awaited finally of the GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY. 3 years have passed since the bombings of Human cities. Humanity has been forced towards the shores. Locust have taken the main lands and have returned stronger than before Locust leaders known as"RAAM" and "Queen Myrah" have returned. Read,Review,and Enjoy :) Part 3 of the trilogy.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

After Halvo Bay the Locust moved city after tactics were to cripple us over the years after killing off our elite force called "Onyx". Humanity has been pushed to the point where they can't no longer live on the main land. The skies have blackened across the main land. The skies have been guarded by creatures named" Kryll" small blackening Locust bats that rip through anything. Gears have tried countless of times to gain entry through the massive mists of fog and darkened skies but have failed. We are running low on resources and supplies. Our military strength has crippled since the Locust Hollows invasion. Chairman Richard Prescott has died our last voice of the unity in the C.O.G. military. Hoffman has stepped up being our main leader, as he brought us those who chose to follow him to a safe location. Called "AZURA" our last human stronghold created by Prescott over the years.

Azura was created to behold the scientists of our race. Even so that plan wasn't thought out as the Locust had seen this as a great importance. They had invaded with their Karn leader at Halvo Bay killing half of them. While other scientists and other great importance's were targeted. The Locust menace had learned about our hammers of dawn strategy, which killed millions of their own and ours as well.

A new threat of menace that has complete control over the menace Kryll. He is a legendary Locust general by the rumors. The main reason of the blackening's and the reason why we have been pushed so name is "General RAAM" a strong determined General of the Locust Horde who has taken most of our resources and begun reconstructing they're Locust home in the ruins of our old cities.

Now some Gears that have remained loyal have decided to board the Sovereign's massive warship that can shoot from the water and carry Ravens and can travel long distances over the water. Colonel Hoffman has gained specific plans made by the earlier scientists during the beginning of the Locust war. Chairman Prescott and a few other over the course of the years had tried again and again to perfect is until the Locust had begun to create plans of invading the Capitals of cities first along with blackening them. The Locust over the years had planned on more than our fall yet we still haven't known what that is.

"God Help us "

" HOPE IN ALL OF US"

GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY III


	2. Origins: Sarah

Chapter 2

Origins: Sarah

The sunrise began to shine as the valley was glowing with warmth. Gear soldiers and Onyx Guards roamed around the lot of the city streets moving about. Wind rushed by them as they moved quickly with motives.

"All I want is for you to be home" said Sarah

"I understand but I need to this little sister" said her brother

Sarah looked down at the cold concrete ground of the street. Her brother stood facing her as she was the youngest. Her brother had dark red hair, his eye brown, his skin was tanned he looked towards her. Knowing she was angry not at him but at the War. Sarah looked up at him as she cried.

"Mom and dad both never wanted you to do this" said Sarah

"I know I'm not doing this for the C.O.G. I'm doing this so you don't have to fight" he said

Sarah looked at him as her dress was moving along with the wind. Her brother stood tall his brand new Onyx Guard armor with blue lights lit in the day light. Ravens flew around them as they took off and landed. He smiled towards her, Sarah looked at his Onyx guard helmet in his left hand.

"Dad would be proud of who you became to be" said Sarah

"Thanks Sarah that means a lot" he said

"Don't worry Sarah I'll be fighting alongside Mother Onyx and her daughter Cynthia Fade" he said

"I know" said Sarah

"What about Michael? How's he taking this?" he asked

"He hasn't been himself knowing his family is are going except him" said Sarah

"He needs you more than I do Sarah, you know that" he said

"I don't want to lose you Jake" said Sarah hugging him closely

"Jake! Time to go" said Mother Onyx as she waited by the Raven

Jake embraced his sister for the last time and placed his helmet on and walked to the Raven as he pointed to Sarah. She smiled as his Raven lifted off into the air Mother Onyx and him stood side by side. Sarah opened her hands as she watched his Raven leave and headed off towards the next battle ground. Sarah looked down noticing the small bracelet that mother had given him as the first born. She smiled as she read the initials on the bracelet.

Bracelets initials wrote :

"Smiling sun, your never alone, even in the most blackest of nights, your given light"

Initial's end…

Sarah looked back as she heard her name called out. A tall individual slowly approached her. She stared with a fading smile as she knew what he would say. His clothes were formal Onyx recruit suit and his Onyx Gear hat. Holding on his back was a massive Onyx bag tagged across it was the name.

"MICHEAL JASON FADE"


	3. Origins: Jack

Chapter 3

Origins: Jack

Jack came home from work tired as news of the Locust war got worse and worse. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Opening the door to find his mother saddens and his father not there. His brother Joey looked angered as he stood by the fire place. His mother rushed to him hugging him as she cried for the loss of his oldest brother. His sister Hailey took a quick gulp of water as she stared at Jack. He didn't know what had happened as his mother told him about his oldest brother.

Jack cried in front of them as he looked at his brother Joey who threw his glass cup into the fire place. His sister looked away as he to her. His father walked down the stairs and saw him at the doorway with his mom. Out of anger his father looked at him and walked towards him pointing and yelling at him. Jack tried to speak but was then punched to the ground. His mother fell to her knees as his father yelled and yelled. His father continued to yell at him as the weakest link, as the weakness not as strength. Blaming Jack for his brother's death Harold. His father yelled at the top of his lungs, as Joey tried to hold his father back and sister Hailey helped as well.

His father was pulled back inside as Jack yelled back at him. Jack stood back up as he helped his mother up. His father took a glass of liquor and began to drink as he looked away then back at said nothing as he looked at the family portrait of them all of them together. In his mind he could remember the voice of his dead brother Harold Phillips. Jack scratched his neck thinking about what to do. His brother walked up to him holding a recruitment bag with his name on 's eyes grew wide as he looked at his mother and father. His father stared with a threatening look as knocking came from the door. Jack looked back seeing Hailey opening the door,2 Gear soldiers rushed in along with a Gear captain. Jack was approached by the captain as Joey left with them and they waited on Jack as he look disappointed by the actions taken by his father. Knowing that his father forced his enlistment without his permission, without talking to him about it.

Jack reached in his pants and threw onto the table a crumpled piece of paper along with the family crest of a angel with a gear circle around father took another big gulp of his drink as Jack was pulled and walked out into the night, rain poured all around him. His button shirt and pressed pants got went. His combed blonde hair was un combed as he walked out. His mother cried knowing her boys were gone, she reached for the crumpled paper opening shoved it into her husband's chest as she rushed upstairs. He looked at it as it said

"Accepted to Harvard Gear College of Scientifics"

He said nothing as he threw it onto the floor and sat on the couch. He cried his eyes his daughter Hailey hugged him tightly as both cried over the loss.


	4. Origins: Fade

Chapter 4

Origins: FADE

Ravens crashed into the ground soil as Locust Theron Guards rushed in with lancers. Onyx Guars fought hard as they fell to the explosions. Piles of debri covered the terrain as rain fell upon them, the remaining Onyx Guards that rushed in knowing what they could do. Cynthia Fade rushed in as she saved another Onyx Guard who had fallen to his knees his left arm was bleeding out as he grunted. She looked back at him as she extended her arm to him. Cynthia had no Onyx helmet yet her short black hair reached to her cheeks. Fade gasped for air even though his Onyx guard helmet gave him air. He took her hand as he gripped it tightly.

"Michael you shouldn't have come, you know better than this "said Cynthia

"I-I know I'm sorry I just couldn't leave you here abondonded"said Fade while gripping his lancer and struggling to stand.

Onyx guards ran past them as the massive fog clouded the path the Raven landed as explosions erupted. His sister looked back aiming her lancer hearing massive amounts of whispers coming from around them. Fade looked at her as he looked down at his left hand blood continued to rush down.

"Medic!"she yelled

Cynthia helped Fade towards a Raven as they walked in a quick fashion he looked at her

"I'm sorry Cnythia"he said

"You know these consequences Michael just please don't make it worse" she said

Rushing to the chopper, as the moment the Medic Onyx Guard reached out to help Fade it exploded. Cynthia and Fade flew back 15 feet into the cold dead ground of broken earth. Cynthia yelled aloud as she felt the painful junk of shrapnel in her left hip blood spilled out as she pulled it by force. Looking to her brother Fade he wasn't moving as his chest was stabbed with larger shards of shrapnel stuck through his Onyx armor. Cynthia yelled out his name as she stood up on one knee trying to wake him up she shook him. His body didn't move as she pulled out the jammed shrapnel in his chest quakes of movement shook the ground. Cynthia grabbed ahold of him and began dragging him towards the Raven wreckage to avoid being shot. Cynthia removed his Onyx guard helmet the white hissing sound of smoke went still didn't move at all she noticed him unconscious not taking in any air.

Reaching for he dropped lancer she aimed looking back as she reported the situation

"Mayday, mayday, this is Cynthia Fade I need assistance halfway through the Moist Fields, Michael has been hurt I need a medic" she said

That moment went horrible as machine gun bullets went through the wreckage and through her legs, arms, chest, and throat. Cynthia couldn't see a thing through the fog. Nothing not a soul as she noticed the feet of a Brumak as it slowly walked out of the mist and roared towards her. Falling to her knees in front of Fade as he continued unconsciously. Onyx guards died all around the ravens fell as they crashed around them. The Brumak's glowing eyes continued as it roared in the fog. Cynthia was on her knees as her life was fading quickly she stared at Michael as he placed in a sitting position in front of her. His head was tilted downward his helmet was on the ground as the white glowing lights turned off. Reaching out to him she smiled and touched his forehead with her right hand.

"Live Michael…..they all….need you…more than you know" said Cynthia

Her hand dropped after her words, her head looked downward….lifeless

The Brumak fell hard onto the soil as a Gear tank arrived smashing through the wreckage of ravens and silverback. Sarah rushed over to help Cynthia both she didn't move at all, she looked at Fade and grabbed him. Mother Onyx looked back at them as Sarah held Fade tightly in her arms and carried him back to the medic. Mother Onyx looked forward without saying anything she slowly walked towards Cynthia and grabbed her tags.

Hours later

Fade wakes up with a blurry vision as he tries to move his body. A doctor rushes in and holds him down as Fade screams in pain and looks at his chest.

"Stop! We need to remove all the metal shards in your chest or you'll die stop moving" he yelled

"Listen to them Michael "said Mother Onyx as she stood against a wall as he looked at her into her angered blue eyes.

He stopped moving as they continued on with the procedure. Hours passed on.

Michael awoke again except this time he sat up grunting in pain as he looked around the medical bay. A sealed room only for him he found it somewhat strange as he looked own at his chest seeing lots of bandages wrapped around. He noticed his left hand scared, and his right hand with a massive bandage wrapped around. Fade looked at the table before him noticing the case file and his condition. Trying to think about standing Mother Onyx entered the room. Fade looked at her then down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"….I failed" said Fade

"That's not what I asked Michael" she said

"Cynthia…is dead because of me….the other Gears" said Fade

"..You did what any other brother or sister would do for family, Michael" said Mother Onyx

"I would have done the same for any of you, your father would have for anyone" continued Mother Onyx

Fade stood up having trouble breathing as he walked forward towards his medical charts.

"Michael I'm sure you understand the consequences for these actions though" asked Mother Onyx

"Chairman Prescott and Loomis both want you charged and sentenced to life in prison for the death of Adam Fenix"said Mother Onyx

Fade read his medical chart as he noticed it in a painful way. He would need a rebreather for at least a month or 5 months if he returns to combat. Fade began to think of an alternative to this condition.

"Yes I know and I am willing to take it up with them..."said Fade

"I know he died….I abandoned him…I let him die…I'm sorry" said Fade looking at her

"You won't return to active duty son, I won't allow it" said Mother Onyx

"I won't stand aside to see you or anyone else in my family die, I won't Mother" said Fade

"I don't want to see you in pain or worse end up dead, I'll keep you updated until your trail back at Halvo Bay" said Mother Onyx

"If I can save a life, then I have lived a good life" said Fade looking at her

Fade tossed his medical charts onto the table

"Those words have meaning, besides what they give you my son" she said

"Those who I save gain more in moments than in years, those that I pursue give me more than what I am, Those who I cherish give me strength beyond mine, those who give to others will be more than names" said Mother Onyx

Fade looked at his bandaged hand then noticed a bracelet that Sarah was given to by her brother. She had left it for him as he thought about what his mother had said.

"I'll give you a week" said his mother as she walked out of the room

1 week later

Onyx Guards pushed Fade forward into the Hall of Gears court room. The circular monument next to the Onyx academy. Fade had walked into the monumental court room of the C.O.G. military within Halvo Bay as the early war of the Locust began. Loomis and Chairman Prescott stood in front of the accused actions of one Onyx Gear. Mother Onyx and Colonel Hoffman stood aside the court room. Fade was chained to the ground as he wore his Onyx Guard armor.

Loomis speaks the charges out

"You abandoned your post for the sake of one life"

"You allowed the Locust to assassinate 2 of our most trusted scientists"

"You allowed Onyx Gears to fall in combat and to die horribly under your command"

"You failed to save Adam Fenix as he was captured and most likely killed by the Locust"

"You allowed our chance to generate a successful plan to destroy these bastards"

Fade speaks

"She was my sister"

"I did what anyone else would do in terms of saving a family member"

"Yes I did let Adam Fenix die"

"I know what I did wasn't my call"

"Yes Gears died helping me…"

"Allow me to continue fighting…."

"I won't allow another slip up like this again"

Hoffman speaks out burst

"This is complete bullshit!"

"He tried to save them, we can't predict these attacks still"

"Even after a month we have already lost more than what he thought we did"

"Colonel I ask you to stay out of this as a representative you can't intervine"said Loomis while pointing his finger towards Colonel Hoffman

Chairman Prescott speaks

"We understand Michael but as of now you are under strict super vision"

"You will not command another group in this time or anywhere in the near future"

"You won't be allowed many options anymore"

"You'll be carefully watched from now on"

"As an Onyx Guard you have disgraced the uniform and our reputation"

"You will be allowed back into service under Mother Onyx"

"Case dismissed"


	5. 3 Years Later

Chapter 5

3 years later

Azura the last human island stood in the middle of the ocean sea away from the main lands except. The island was beginning to run out of supplies as they did each ending year. The massive machine weapon called "Hay storm" was shut off as the people walked around Azura taking the silent moment of peace to themselves. Gears patrolled the areas at times, some taking shifts of others while they slept or did something 's protection was the massive ocean along with a couple of islands that the locust wouldn't so easily get to be on. Colonel Hoffman had gained the hand of being in command of Azura while falling in love with another Gear he had admired for some time. Bernie and Hoffman gave in to each other over the 3 years. Squads were commanded under the orders of Hoffman as he decided on how to get the supplies back from the main land to Azura. Even with the new threat they must be very cautious with the way they get they're supplies. Echo squad has been given orders to head to the main land an gather what they could find.

Bernie smiled as she entered the comms room and sat down beside another Gear who checked on supplies from his monitor.

"All hands leaving for the main land report to the Sovereign now" said Bernie over the intercom

Sarah awoke slowly as she wore a small tank top she stretched her arms out with a yawn. Her necklace of gears tags dangled as she stood, looking to the wall behind her. Sarah smiled at the new pictures she had taken with her squad. Jack waving along with Bronx holding a chunk of meat and her beloved Michael Fade who was in the middle being grabbed and choked by Mary. Sarah walked to her desk ahead of her bed, looking at her pictures and files of locations for supplies she gathered them together and grabbed her Gear uniform.

At the Gear lounge Gears and people entered to eat lunch as the tables were filled then empty. Bronx laughed aloud as he sat down for lunch. Bronx took a massive bite and chewed like he never ate before. Jack was buffed out and had gained a new established relationship with Mary as they both were at the poker table beside Bronx. Jack wore his Gear helmet even during lunch and on break as Mary hated at times when he always did that. Jack's newly formed of mind set was stronger than ever before his body along with his fighting trained by his mentor Fade. Jack's Gear armor has been scraped as the paint has worn out over time. His left arm was completely exposed his right arm was still covered up to his elbow. He still weared the gloves but all in all their armors became less intact as they're supplies began to wither.

Fade had become more open to Sarah about this entire situation. Mary had been convincing him since his 5 year leave before arriving back to Jacinto. Now Fade has had some time to pick up again with Sarah time they had lost over the years.

Jack looks up as he hears Bernie's announcement over the intercom and gets distracted. Mary smiles as she holds a winning hand.

"Babe" she said

"Huh?!Sorry Mary I got distracted" said Jack

"Last hand then we'll get going" she said

Jack makes a laugh

"I have a pretty good chance this time honey" said Jack sitting back in his chair confident enough

Mary smiles back

"If you love me, you'll lose to me" said Mary smiling towards Jack

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA Game over bro! Mary beat yo ass again" yelled Bronx as he slammed his fists into the table

Jack threw his cards into the air

"Crap….."said Jack looking back at her

"Ha! Next time we go out you have to go formal, in suit and tie" said Mary

"But I hate the ties. I can't ever get them right" said Jack as he stood up

Mary stood walking passed Bronx

"Come on boy's duty calls" said Mary looking back at Jack

Bronx stood taking in a fresh breathe of air as he padded Jack's left shoulder

"Women, aint they wonderful" said Bronx

"HAHAHA where's yours?" asked Jack

"She's waiting fo me Jack " said Bronx smiling at Jack as both laughed

Sarah knocked on the golden door of the apartments where Gears lived within the Azura Island. The door was number 417, Sarah sighed.

"Michael, Michael? You asleep?" asked Sarah

"I swear he better not be on the ship already before me" she said walking back down the hallway.


	6. Sovereign

Chapter 6

Sovereign

Sarah arrived outside of the Island docking bay moving out of the way of gears with supplies. Gears acknowledged her as a Lieutenant. Sarah walked passed them nodding and saluting back as she noticed Bronx laughing aloud with Jack as both walked slowly behind Mary. Sarah rushed over to them as she walked beside Jack.

"Did you guys find Michael?" asked Sarah

"I haven't seen him since last week" said Jack

"Knowing my brother he must be fixing his suit again or sleeping" said Bronx

Sarah walked with them as the 4 continued and stopped as they stared at the massive warship.

"Hell yeah baby!"yelled Bronx

"No Bronx she belongs to the C.O.G."said Jack

"Nah ma nigga she's my fatass woman and I can't wait to board her" said Bronx opening his arms

Mary and Sarah laughed out loud looking back at them, Jack moved his head side ways

Other Gears followed Ravens landed onto Sovereign as they began to load they're cargo. Sovereign is one of the few last remaining war ships of the C.O.G. military. Sovereign was placed in Azura as a supply vessel.

Sarah walked down its steel steps and into a long corridor, walking pass other closed rooms. Sarah stopped at the end of the steel corridor finding the name in black colors.

" "

Sarah opened the door as the locks turned as she pushed it open and stood by the doorway. Sarah caught a glimpse of the room. The lights were bright, the color was faded along with the rest of the ship. Tools were scattered along with plans and sketched drawings where placed on the walls. Sketches of lancers, Onyx Guard suit, elements. Sarah smiled once she noticed him. Fade was standing behind his desk fixing his Onyx Guard Helmet, he wore his Onyx guard pants but not his chest armor. His exposed back showed many scars and bruises, and burns from his past battles.

"Nightmares again?" asked Sarah standing by the doorway

"I couldn't get any sleep" said Fade as he didn't turn around at all

"Michael how are you are feeling?" asked Sarah

"I didn't want to worry you" said Fade as he looked back towards her smiling

"There's a friendly face I haven't seen in a while" said Sarah as she walked in and hugged him close

Fade smiled towards her as they kissed Sarah touched his scared wounded chest. Sarah remembered of his condition as he had to continue using medical doses to stay balanced. Sarah looked down and noticed the massive slashes and scars around his chest going down to his abdomen. Fade reached out his right hand and grabbed his blue liquid drink that was sitting in a glass cup. Drinking it in front of Sarah she stared at him.

"You never did explain to me what that actually is" said Sarah curiously

"An elemental drink that I created to stable my breathing muscles along with my body fatigue so that it stays in a thin like shape" said Fade looking back at her

"With that it allows me to be faster, move quicker, be stronger, stay up to speed on what goes around me, things like that and well makes me…me" said Fade

"Making you lazy to work out then" said Sarah smiling as he smiled back at her

"I do have a stable body Hun" said Fade reaching for his chest Onyx armor

As Fade began putting on his Onyx guard chest armor the white lights turned on as they synced to his body heat. Sarah slowly walked to his helmet and grabbed it as she noticed all the small markings and dents on looked at her as her back was facing him.

Sovereign began to move forward as the ship departed from Azura. Bronx and Jack looked over the bridge and towards the open sea that had 2 islands around.

"Echo report to the war room" said the announcer

The war room was massive with lots of monitors as Fade and his team entered they stood. The monitor in the center showed of what was left of Illuma city. Fade noticed the rigid monitor as they could all tell the ruins after the light mass bombings.

Captain Davidson looked at Fade and saluted him.

"Captain Fade is your team ready because this is one of the toughest manifests we'll have to retireve"said Davidson

"Yes Captain even if it means having to face RAAM"said Fade

Captain Davidson explains Illuma's situation

"Alright so what we have are some local squads in this area of the sea shore"

"The Kryll aren't located within Illuma yet they are beyond that point, as night fall draws in they scatter"

"We have a small underground base within the shore line it's not entirely massive just enough for a patrolling groups to get by"

"Along with that we have a small factory north of the shoreline about 2 miles down Locust have been reported within that area so I'd be ready for anything"

Captain Davidson finished

Fade looked closely at the outlined of their path and nodded as he looked up to Davidson

"Well move out once the Sovereign is in position" said Fade

"Damn them batty's better not be they're man they'll shred anything" said Bronx

"Scared huh Bronx?!"smiled Mary as she bumped his elbow

"Scared?! Me?! Hell yeah girl I don't wana be bat food, back me up Jack" said Bronx smiling at Jack

"Well in a way he is right Baby, nobody wants to die in pieces" said Jack

Echo team walked out together as they headed towards the upper deck of the Sovereign warship.


	7. The May Shine

Chapter 7

The May shine

Bronx ran forward and jumped up the steel rusted stairs as he opened the hatch door. A rush of fresh cold sea air blew into the sealed hallway as other Stranded sailor individuals walked behind them. Bronx was pushed by Mary as Jack laughed behind them. Bronx looked back then noticed the sunshine and the massive open glean of the ocean. Fade and Sarah walked out last as other people walked out before them. The deck was massive large enough to grow crops and have supplies tied down in case. Of any massive storms that would hit or waves that would slam against the sovereign.

"Oh yeah look at that great site man! Doesn't get better than the fresh open sea" yelled Bronx

"I didn't think you like the ocean that much Bronx?" asked Jack

"Hell yeah Hey Michael tell Jack'o about my score" yelled Bronx looking back at Fade

Fade walked over to them as he felt his Onyx guard gear heavy, his footsteps where slow as he approached. The view amazed Fade as he took it all in calmly.

"Bronx was the best swimmer in the Onyx Academy and he almost lost to a girl for that" said Fade

"Really? Wow that must have been some challenge and did you compete as well Fade?" asked Jack

"Nope, nigga still can't swim, he swims like a retarded sideways fish" said Bronx as he laughed aloud

Fade laughed too along with them as the 3 took in the moment right

"Yet the girl he almost lost too was no other than or sister Cynthia" said Fade

"Yeah…I'll always told her she had mother's advantage" said Bronx

"What was her advantage?" asked Jack

"Being tall, long arms and long legs, she was the tallest out of all of us even though she was the 3rd born" said Bronx

"What about you Jack?" asked Fade

"Me? Out of the 4? Well I would say I was best at in high school was baseball" said Jack

"Have you heard anything about your family?" asked Fade

"Only that my father and sister made it out of Jacinto in time before the explosion, other than that nothing else" said Jack

"Jack lost again at poker, HAHAHA Jack its simple the more you accept it" said Bronx

"What? No I'm good at poker" he said

"Nope nigga you can't beat your woman, its simple Jack you suck hahahaha"laughed Bronx as he walked back to the weapon stache beside the docking area.

"What a day" said Jack

"I can't even beat Mary either she cheats too much" said Fade

"?! She forced you to take off your helmet?" asked Jack

"No…she forced me to play strip poker" said Fade looking back at Jack

"WHAT?!MARY WE NEED TO TALK" yelled Jack as he rushed over to her

Fade laughed aloud at Jack's reaction knowing that Jack has been with Mary for about 3 years now and hasn't been that lucky.

The Raven was slowly being lifted up from below the deck by a massive swirling machine that loads up and down. Below other stranded worked in sovereign making sure everything was right and tidy as they moved from Azura and back to the main lands. The Raven was lifted as the pilot checked his instruments and the fuel Bronx held his lancer smiling and kissed its White Omen.

"Love you mom" he said

Fade walked beside Bronx grabbing ammo boxes and placing them into the Raven. Bronx elbowed his brother as both continued working.

"Mom would be proud of us" said Bronx

"Yeah surviving til this point and helping the people on Azura" said Fade

Bronx grabbed ahold of his favorite gun "The boomshot"

"Oh yeah look at her bro"said Bronx as Fade looked at it

"What?!"said Fade

"HAHA it's my own little touches man see what'cha think?" asked Bronx

Fade looked closely at the drawings of stick figures. The outlined drawing of a massive background along with drawings of a buffed out stick figure. Fade looked at the moving stick drawings and noticed Bronx only. Bronx smiled as he flipped to the other side of a crimson Omen drawing that looked like mine craft.

"Creative bro nice" said Fade

"HAHA hell yeah man I'm bad to the bone" yelled Bronx


	8. Shore Side Sun

Chapter 8

Shore side Sun

The sunny skies shined as the sun was high in the sky. Sovereign had arrived in just a few days of traveling from Azura. People looked beyond balconies. Beyond the small towers scattered across the deck of the warship overseeing the main land as horns sounded. People cheered while others didn't cheer as they knew what would come if everything went wrong during this voyage. The parked Raven was fully armed and ready to leave as Echo boarded the helicopter. Bronx smiled and waved to his people and random women he had chatted with over the few days.

"They won't call you" said Jack

"HAHAHA I 'ma Boss ma nigga"said Bronx

Fade looked over on the right hand side of the Raven as he could see the fish animals swimming across the ocean. He then noticed the shore line, and the massive amounts of dust clouds and clouds surrounding the area. He noticed the buildings had fallen all around the late city of Illuma. The Raven flew forward as the helicopter hook a little as small amounts of large gushes of wind pushed it back and forth. Fade looked down at the cargo of supplies for the Gears who shifted times from the shore line back to Azura. A green signal smoke burned on the sandy beach as Gear survivors and Gear vouleenters waved their arms into the air happily to see more supplies.

The beach had some little of palm trees, but more debri of concrete scattered, across its once beautiful shore line. As the Raven got in closer the pilot moved it towards the rusted truck. The cargo was dropped into its back as the truck moved a little the driver made a, thumbs up as 3 Gears jumped into the back securing the cargo. The Raven lowered and stopped into the dry cracked concrete street of what was left at all of a road. Echo jumped out as they greeted other Gears and the pilot announced to Fade through the radio.

"Ima start boarding them and all be back within a few hours then "said the pilot

"Sounds good, we'll be here when were done" said Fade as he gave a thumbs up

Fade walked passed people as they stared amazed to see an Onyx guard still walking. Bronx smiled at children as he gave them candy, Jack patted a child's head as the child stared amazed. Mary held a small infant that she had saved before when serving along with Fade in Illuma 5 years ago. Jack witnessed her happiness smiling and laughing with the little girl. Jack began thinking about what a great sight to see Mary like this, to be a mom. Fade stopped as he noticed an old friend coming out of the headquarters.

Jace Stratton opened his arms wide and walked towards Fade as he smiled.

"Fade man how's it going?" asked Jace as both fisted each other's hands

"Not bad so far these 3 years have been good" said Fade

"Well I can't complain about it, except this at least is something" said Jace

"Where you headed off to now" asked Fade

"To help your brother Ray, he's been in some trouble out in Advil Gate" said Jace

"What kind of trouble?" asked Fade

"Kryll have been spotted along with,RAAM"said Jace

Fade looked at his team and clenched his fists tightly as he heard the news.

"Let me go in your place Jace" said Fade

"Whoa man trust me I can handle this, I'll make sure I get him out" said Jace

"But I can-"said Fade before Jace stopped him

"Wait man think about it alright,you barely came back after 5 years, I understand he's your brother" said Jace

"But I'll take care of it ,I got you, think about it what will you tell them? What about Sarah? Or Bronx he'd go too" said Jace

"You'd be putting them in danger not to mention yourself" said Jace

Fade released his tension as he knew what Jace had said was right. Fade remembered those 5 years that Chairman Prescott had placed him along with other gears. Jace knew what Fade was going through as he remembered when another gear died for him.

"Alright, just watch yourself out there Jace" said Fade as he looked down still thinking about the situation

Jace tapped his left shoulder as he walked towards his awaited Raven with his team. Sarah noticed what Fade was doing as he clenched his fists and entered the main control office within the rubble structure.


	9. Familiars

Chapter 9

Familiars

Echo walked towards the massive steel gate that blocked Locust within the area. The shore line was protected by this massive steel gate along with massive piles of rubble on its sides. Bronx looked up at the piles of barb wire and steel spikes that stuck out.5 Gears walked up towards the gate and grabbed ahold of the levers that bounded it shut. Fade shook hands with the commander in chief of this location. A Golden Captain Gear, like some of the gears who had begun to lose the blue paint. This Golden gear captain had some still on and his arms exposed. Jack looked at the small opening as the gush of wind blew through and towards Echo. Bronx coughed as he felt the dusty winds. Mary looked at Jack.

"Lucky you and Fade have helmets" said Mary

"Ha-ha see I'm prepared" said Jack looking back at Mary and pointing at his helmet

"Damn that shit must be dusty then especially after the bombings we did" said Bronx

Fade walked behind them as they headed into the ruins of Illuma city and leaving the shore line bay camp. The gates closed behind them tight and secure as the locks sounded off. Bronx walked slowly, Jack took point as he moved carefully through the wrecked ruins of concrete. The terrain around them was complete ruins of collapsed on top of each other buildings. Dust covered the ground as the dirt road was covered with moved on slowly through it noticing the piles of dusted people around the next block. Jack lowered his lancer seeing the dusted body of a small fallen child. Bronx noticed the burned cars black and rusted. Moving forward in a line Echo noticed all the ruins of destruction done by the Light mass bombs 3 years ago.

The plan 3 years ago was simple to them. Blow up all the known C.O.G. cities with the Locust in them .Causing them to die in a faster rate of numbers, yet it wasn't so easy. People were still trapped within the ruins trying to escape. Fade looked at the nearby arcade stopping he bended down reaching for a dropped car toy that was filled of dust. Bronx stopped walking looking back seeing fallen billboards blocking the road ahead of them. Jack had gazed upon the view of a crashed truck with popped tires stuck in a movie theater entrance. Mary avoided the plies of burned dusted bodies that stood around her as Sarah did the same before stopping behind Bronx.

"We couldn't even save them" said Sarah

"We tried what we could, yet it wasn't enough" said Jack

"All of them…."said Mary

Fade placed the car toy back down and walked towards Mary. Jack looked at another route ahead of the crashed truck.

"Hey guys we can go this way" said Jack as the rest followed

Jack noticed broken weapon boxes with no ammo nothing except dust inside. He moved on slowly paying attention to his looked at the sky clouded with partial clouds and small ash dusts. Bronx and Fade walked beside each other.

"Damn this….. all this I think we could've done better" said Bronx

"Bronx I have something to tell you" said Fade

Bronx looked at him and wondered with a puzzled face as he noticed Fade's voice of tone was serious. Bronx made no smiles or jokes during this moment as he respected the fallen people and comrades here in Illuma.

"What's wrong Michael?" asked Bronx

"Ray is in trouble he's going against RAAM"said Fade

Bronx stopped and looked at him, both stopped walking, starring at each other knowing about their last sibling being far away.

"When did you find this out?" asked Bronx

"Today, Jace told me earlier, I can't believe Hoffman didn't say a thing" said Fade

"Ray…those damn Kryll…where is he Michael" asked Bronx

"Advil Gate…"said Fade

"What are we doing then?! We have to go help him" said Bronx worried about his brother

"Jace was heading over there and he told me to let him handle it "said Fade

"Damn…I-I know what he means…damn it" said Bronx looking down holding his lancer in one hand

"Believe me I want to help him as much as you do but Jace is right….we need these supplies for them" said Fade

"I-I know I just…don't want to lose anyone else man, I thought you died in Halvo Bay…hell we all did" said Bronx

"Then I find out after 5 years that a lone Onyx Guard by the name of "Fade" was called by Prescott to Jacinto" said Bronx looking at Fade as he walked forward 2 steps

"It wasn't on purpose I swear. I thought Karn got you guys too" said Fade

Bronx looked at him and nodded as both elbowed each other.

"Thanks for telling me bro, let's finish this then we'll go get Ray from Advil" said Bronx

"Yeah let's finish here" said Fade

Echo had reached the end of the road seeing a super market ripped apart and a dusted body of a berserker. Jack walked towards it as he noticed it closely.

"You bastards"said Jack as he didn't kick it and just walked into the open path

Sarah noticed as she entered the ripped open walls of the super market. No food cans or water, just webs and dust scattered all around. Mary searched through the counters thinking she might find some packaged food. Bronx looked at the ceiling noticing the massive claw marks of Brumak. Fade stood by the open torn wall opening seeing his team searching. He didn't say a word while looking back noticing no Locust at all nor Gears.


	10. Salvage

Chapter 10

Salvage

Jack kicked open the blockage of opened cans and tables out of the way. As dust cleared he looked around pointing his lancer forward. Jack noticed an open dock of containers along with loaders approaching it slowly he looked inside seeing only Gear bodies piled inside. Lowering his lancer he thought about his brothers. Mary tapped his back as she knew what he was feeling, looking at his right hand wrist. Jack remembered Mary's white cloth as he smiled remembering the day they met. Bronx read a sign as it said in black itched letters.

"Food Storage 457"in black letters

"Hey guys over here" yelled Bronx as he chainsawed the chain off

Opening the large metal doors of the blue container. Bronx stared at the 3 boxes of large supplies that were tied down inside.

"We in business" said Bronx

"Raven are you in bound for pick up?" asked Sarah over the radio

"Light the signal flare in 7 minutes and I'll be there" said The pilot

"Roger that" said Sarah

Jack jumped into a loader and started it up. The mechanical yellow exoskeleton of the loader came to life as Jack moved inside of forward the footsteps became heavy and could be felt. Fade looked around as he heard a small yell from the distance.

"Locust..Protect the supplies" said Fade as he took point

Bronx untied the straps that held the supplies down. Jack walked towards the opened door container and jumped out of the loader. Bronx followed after his brother. Sarah ran to left trying to get a solid vantage point as she took aim ahead of them. Jack ran towards Mary and both covered the supplies behind a ruined car.

"Betcha I'll get more kills than you babe" said Mary smiling

"HA-HA…Not this time Hun" said Jack while staring into her eyes

Fade and Bronx opened fired into a couple of wretches as they wildly jumped around. Sarah's scope caught a glimpse of a Locust Drone aiming his mortar towards Jack and Mary. Squeezing her trigger slowly, the bullet flew directly into its skull before it fired. A Locust e-hole bursted along with 4 Theron Guards jumping out of it rushing towards cover. Jack and Mary looked up from cover and aimed their lancers. Both fired at the same time as Therons were caught off guard.

Fade curb stomped a wretch as it cried in pain. Bronx switched to his Boomshot and fired at the boomer that yelled aloud on his left. Fade jumped forward chain sawing a Locust Cyclops that was climbing out of the E-hole. Bronx jumped into the dropped boomshot and grabbed ahold of ammo. Sarah sniped a rushing revved up Cyclops from behind Bronx. Bronx looked back at her from a distance and nodded as he ran forward into cover. Sarah reloaded her sniper looking ahead of Fade she noticed a rushing, screaming Berserker.

"Michael, Bronx you both have a wild berserker closing in on you,10 feet ahead of you Bronx" said Sarah over the radio

"Damn these ladies love me so much" said Bronx

The blockage was slammed and thrown as the running berserker ran through them screaming and yelling. Bronx looked up pointing his boomshot and fired it into her. Fade ran forward tossing 2 grenades toward her, the explosions erupted into her face. The berserker slipped and fell blinded the fiery explosion in her burning face she wildly moved rapidly on the floor as Bronx fired another boomshot into her burning flesh. Her head exploded into pieces as he reloaded his weapon. Sarah looked back for Mary and Jack as she sniped a wretch, then reloaded and sniped a Grenadier.

In that moment of triumph a Corpser ripped through the ground and through a metal steel container. Its screams were loud as Jack looked back. Mary rushed over to the right, as she got its attention. Jack rushed over towards the back and fired his lancer into its bug like web butt. It screamed and quickly turned around stomping at Jack. Mary tossed a grenade, as it rolled onto the ground and stopped beside its tiny legs. The Corpser lifted its strong long legs up into the air at the moment Jack aimed at the grenade and fired as its legs exploded and caused it to fall. The Corpser screamed and stomped crazily around as it was being shot from different angles. Then it died as the boomshot finished it off.

Jack took in a deep breath and reloaded his lancer. Mary looked at him smiling as he looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Fade walked over to them seeing them okay. Sarah rushed over to check on the supplies. They had mad it as Bronx jumped into the loader.

"Good work guys" said Sarah

"Raven's in bound" said the pilot

Fade popped the green smoke signaling the chopper for pick up. The Raven closed in on their location as it hovered above them with cable wires. Bronx had placed the supply boxes on top of each other as Sarah and Jack connected the cable wires to them, securing they won't fall. Bronx backed away as the pilot lifted the supplies.

"Alright you guys are going to have to walk back, I'll pick you up at the shore line" said the pilot

"Roger that" said Jack as he waved

Mary laughed as she looked at him

"You're just like a child when you see planes or helicopters goes by" said Mary

"Hun they're awesome" said Jack

"One last swipe then well head back" said Fade


	11. Thin Deltas

Chapter 11

Thin Deltas

Echo continued their search for at least some weapon supplies. They began to search beyond the fallen super market and headed through the cracked pavement. They walked under a ruined bridge and noticed the fallen body of a dead Brumak somewhat intact yet its massive hand was exposed. Bronx looked away as he noticed a more opened area with less ruins around looked beyond the fallen bridge noticing quick movements but he couldn't tell what they were. Jack walked passed the ruined torn in half by the fallen Brumak. Sarah followed behind him as he said aloud.

"What the?!"said Jack

"That must have been where some refugees lived" said Sarah

Fade and the rest looked forward beyond the monumental statue that had no water running. Behind the statue was a massive wreckage of a used to be refugee camp. Yet now it was only smashed through and a bloody mess of ruins. The camp had been attacked by something large and prepared to take damage. Yet they didn't stand a chance the stranded bodies were as it seemed like ripped in pieces instantly. Mary paid close attention to the markings on the ground.

Gun fire came from ahead of them as Echo ran behind junk scraps. Bronx looked over to see from where as he could see lightly dressed locust running to man turrents. Sarah took a quick peek as she noticed the 4 lancers strapped into a turrent design. Fade blind fired in their direction causing a slight distraction. Sarah stayed with him as Jack and Bronx headed in closer into the refugee camp. Sarah took her shot which was 20 feet down further in the camp as the locust grenadier's head popped beside a small wretch. Mary ran behind Bronx and Jack as bullets flew past them. Bronx jumped and ran quickly avoiding them as he chainsawed a wretch in half. Jack grabbed ahold of the turrent as he aimed it back at the locust emerging from the other rooms.

Locust screamed and roared as they fell to the mounted retro lancers on the turrent. Jack yelled as they went through the walls. Fade and Sarah rushed over as they tapped his back. Bronx went first along with Mary backing him up. Jack turned around hearing sounds of erupting e-holes as he turned and pointed the turrent back the opposite way. Jack noticed weird armored bodied Kantus's. Jack fired his turrent towards them as they rolled forward reflecting the bullets.

"Oh shit"said Jack as he jumped out of the way

One of the 2 armored Kantus's rolled straight into the turrent causing it to explode. Jack ran towards it and jammed a grenade into its rib cage. Jack rushed as Sarah fired at the 2nd armored Kantus as Fade did the same. Jack planted another grenade and jumped back avoiding the explosion. Jack walked away looking at Fade and Sarah as he waved at them.

"Woo…that was close I mean they were really coming at me" said Jack

"Good work" said Sarah

The 3 walked back to check up on Bronx and Mary as they had continued on ahead. Bronx looked around noticing only unfinished turrents and more dead locust. Mary kicked open a wooden door seeing what was behind the door wasn't expected. Massive amounts of remains lied there in a large dirt hole dug in by the savage locust in habitants. Mary held her mouth closed with one hand as she smelled the stench into her nostrils. Quickly reacting Mary slammed the door closed again. Catching her breath she closed her eyes imagining a sunny beach side.

Bronx looked at her reaction without making a joke. He looked away, Mary approached him at a slow pace and stared forward. Both noticed the massive terrain of disaster. The street was ripped literally in half, exposed with burned cars inside its cave like shape. The disaster done behind the refugee camp wasn't easy to take buildings around had fallen backwards, instead of forwards. Cars had fallen into deeply made holes done in by quakes. Mary noticed the glowing ooze called "Imulsion" a rare source of energy used by the C.O.G. in their way of life. Both stayed away, known to them as a toxic source of precious energy and can cause death.

"Imulsion?"said Mary

"Woo…now that aint what were here for, but I'm not touching that" said Bronx

"The end of the street leads to a bay by the looks of it" said Mary

"Fade, were moving on towards the Bay at the end of this area" said Bronx

"Alright were coming" said Fade

"Let's hope these savages didn't take all the ammo" said Mary

"They did modify their own turrents which was not bad" said Bronx

Sarah made a disgusted face while walking she stopped looking towards the wooden bathroom door. The stench was unbearable that she rushed out past Fade and Jack. Running towards the light at the end of the camp she threw up. Jack looked at Fade as both said nothing besides making their shoulder move up and walked. Jack walked towards the light and looked up into the sky, he smiled under his helmet. Fade looked at the door, his helmet scanned the stench, Fade reacted with a sigh while moving his head sideways. Fade walked out slowly seeing Sarah puking into the Imulsion cavern in front of them.

"Oh god…"said Sarah

"Sarah…Hun its-"said Fade

Sarah lifted her left hand to him as if she was saying hold onto that thought

"…You two are lucky to have your helmets for these moments..."said Sarah

"Well I never go outside without it really" said Jack making a thumbs up

Fade gazed at the destruction lying out in front of them. He noticed the massive chaos of running Imulsion that ran down the open deep cavern street. Running downwards like a stream, except with a gassy light yellowish glow. Jack bended over seeing how deep it was and looked at Sarah. Sarah walked on saying nothing as she avoided falling.


	12. At Bay Deltas

Chapter 12

At Bay Deltas

The Bay was a mess the massive ocean view was delightful for the time. Bronx lowered his lancer taking in the sight. Sea gulls flew around a massive wrecked ruined ship that had crashed half into the Bay. Mary sighed as she placed one hand on her waist. The ship was torn, holes made small leaks of oil drip onto the old wooden floor boards. The floor boards of the ocean docking bay were outdated as they creaked easily. Bronx was worried he might fall into the water at any minute. Mary looked around noticing dropped posters of Gear soldiers. Echo's remaining 3 members arrived a minute later as Jack looked at the mess and noticed Bronx firing his boomshot at the ruined ship. The blockage was gone as a massive exploded hole was bursted open wide enough for them.

"Alright kiddies let's see what we got then shall we?" said Bronx

"Can't believe how this is all lost" said Jack

"It can be rebuilt" said Fade

"Even with all this Imulsion beginning to move around, its killed the life stain in this area "said Sarah

Echo walked through the wreckage and onto the half of the docking bay. Bronx smiled rushing over to see it.A crashed Raven had fallen with weapon boxes and food as it looked somewhat old. Jack walked over to help Bronx open some boxes to see if any survived. Sarah took in the moment of the fresh smell clearing the horrible stench in her nose. Fade stopped, holding his lancer in both hands he thought about his brother Ray Fade. He knew that Bronx was as much worried about him since they're last sibling was miles away. Mary slapped the steel Onyx armor of Fade, smiling towards him she looked at the buildings on her right.

"Now we can signal the Raven for another pickup" said Mary

"Sarah threw up" said Fade looking at Mary

"Oh god I nearly did too, what way to live now, since we barely have any homes left" said Mary

"Raven were at the Bay side of Illuma City, we found more for pickup "said Sarah over the radio

"Roger raven well be there in 10 minutes" said the pilot

Sarah heard small amounts of waves nearby. Looking towards her left after looking away from the ocean for a second. Small ocean currents could be seen while standing on the bay over looking out. Sarah switched her sniper rifle to her lancer being ready for anything. Bronx had found ammo, and grenades inside. Unused he smiled and elbowed Jack, both grabbed and loaded their pouches on their belts. In that simple moment of peace Sarah's eyes went wide as she witnessed a small shadow expand in the water. Water erupted into the air, massive amounts of water flew Sarah fell back on the ground as Fade and Mary pointed their lancers forward towards the water. As the water cleared they witnessed the massive beast's entire head clamp its teeth into the bay. Sarah's feet were nearly bitten by 3 inches. The massive teeth were the size of a silver back, the beast was called" Leviathan".

Its skin was dark brownish, its body mass was large its forehead was marked with whip slashes. Bronx looked at it as he was shocked. Jack grabbed ahold of the dropped Vulcan and fired towards the beast's right eye. Its eyes were mediums, as they glowed light blue once seen ran to Mary and Fade, all 5 of them fired at the fish beast. It screamed in pain as its body was shot. Blood spilled out as it ripped the bay, massive hole was left as it returned back into the water. Echo squad stood waiting for it to return as they decided not to take the chance of another surprise attack. Bronx looked at them and said aloud.

"Damn! That's one big ass fish" he yelled

"3 years. They must have let it out to patrol" said Fade

"Biggest fish I've ever seen" said Sarah

"HAHA..Bronx you got scared" said Jack pointing at him

"Nah man water's one thing but. A big ass fish…HELL NO!"yelled Bronx smiling

Screams loudly enough attracted their attention as they noticed another armored Kantus. Echo moved into cover behind what was ever left. Ink grenades flew towards the supplies, Jack ran through the ink since his helmet helped not breathe it jumped over the small boxed barricade and rushed armored Kantus rolled past him as Fade caught the moment right. Before avoiding the attack roll Fade was able to stick a grenade into the ground as its body rolled over explosion bursted the armor on its back causing it to fall onto the ground with an exposed back. The rest of echo fired into its exposed spot killing it instantly. The Raven appeared above the ruins in the far distance. Echo prepped the weapons and ammo together into 2 separate crates. As the raven landed they got on board and it lifted attached with the lower cables sustaining the supplies.

Fade looks at his team as they relaxed little and Bronx looked at him. Knowing their next stop was Advil Gate.


	13. Monte Cristo

Chapter 13

Monte Cristo

Advil Gate another home to Humanity as survivors from all around came and went. A settlement hidden within a fresh green livable environment. The terrain was untouched by the flowing Imulsion as it wasn't torn apart by bombings or by war. Yet the people knew war would someday arrive to Advil Gate just not when. Between Advil Gate was Illuma city 10 hours away by helicopter and 20 hours away by car. The other ruin city between Illuma and Advil Gate was the one inhabited by Locust named "Neva" .Neva was once a famous Gear city until it fell to the locust. Unfortunately those who live among the boundaries of the cities and Advil Gate have seen Locust reinforcements and patrols increase by day.

The Raven flew over the massive amounts of terrain, pure desert. The skies were clear with bright sun shining all across. The raven carried 4 Gears as one named "Jace Stratton", stared at the view. Another Gear by the name of "Tai" had taken a seat and began to meditate to himself thinking about other thoughts.2 other Gears stood behind Jace looking out the other side as they were named "Monte" and the other "Olive". Their Gear suits were worn out and their helmets scared, yet they continued to wear the helmets with pride. Both had no sleeves at all not much of blue paint either. They were known as"Rico squad".

"Onyx Guard versus Theron Guard?" asked Olive

"Ummm…both are Elites of both sooo…Onyx" said Monte

"Nope I think Theron" said Olive

"What who's side are you on!?"gasped Monte

"Well it's because they all died by the hands of Therons and RAAM"said Olive

"Well someone wants to die today" said Monte

"Someone hasn't gotten any love from his so called "distant relationship" "said Olive

"Hey...she's busy on Azura" said Monte

"Suurrrreeeeee sure" said Olive

Jace laughed a little as he heard the both continued his calm meditating even through all the noise. Olive and Monte continued their bickering until Jace could see the fresh green grass of Advil Gate. The Raven landed as Jace looked at his team and signaled them. Jace walked forward as his team came together behind looked at the environment of Advil Gate as he couldn't believe .The fresh green non threating site, Monte and Olive looked at the many gears roaming around the area.

"Advil Gate" said Monte

"This is impressive" said Tai

Jace approached the massive barricades scattered across the front massive open space of Advil Gate. Gears stepped aside as Jace and his team walked by. Monte waved at them happily as Olive looked at him and nodded his head sideways with a looked at them saying nothing as they headed towards the front massive Gate 1 out of 3.A gear by the name of Barrick awaited Jace as both made a friendly welcome.

"Jace my pal" said Barrick

"Barrick, damn it's good to see you man" said Jace

"My god…That's Barrick…"said Olive

"Hahaha….what's wrong Olive are you getting a boner?!"laughed Monte

"Tai how meditation has held you?" asked Barrick

"It has guided me through the toughest of hardships my friend" said Tai

"Good to hear that" said Barrick

"It's been a while since then hasn't it kid? Well let's get you informed" said Barrick

Jace and Barrick approached the opening Gate slowly as they noticed the 2nd behind it open. Both men walked together as Tai and the other 2 walked behind them. Jace's emotions of seeing one of the 3 old friends that saved his life gave him comfort. Barrick continued to smoke his massive cigar.

"Now kid, I'm sure you heard about the Locust situation" said Barrick

"How bad?" asked Jace

"Bad enough we keep finding Gear patrol bodies in pieces" said Barrick

"Man, well try our best Barrick I mean that "said Jace

"I'm sure you will" said Barrick

Walking towards the 3rd checkpoint Barrick and Jace stopped and waited as the 3rd opened in front of them. Monte looked at Olive who was feeling shocked to see another high class Gear like Tai in Advil didn't pay too much attention as he looked at them with a smile since he thought of them as children. Bickering children that fight over anything when something is better. The doors opened, the group walked up the stairs inside the 3rd check point was nothing except weapons and ammo crates. Jace noticed the Gears bringing more and more turrents, along with sentries.

"Its bad enough at night" said Barrick

"I heard, we have begun to see some of what you mean at the shore line" said Jace

"They reached the shoreline?" asked Barrick

"Most Gears don't pass the line of protection during the night anymore" said Tai

"Yeah most hahahha"said Monte bumping elbows with Olive

"Unlike some of us we are more cautious and less stupid" said Olive

Walking through the busy hallway they noticed the rooms by room were fitted with more than 1 light source. Each room was very well light to avoid the utter darkness of the night. Barrick smoked without any worry, Olive noticed some gears asleep others keeping up with their exercise felt right at home seeing many warriors training and resting. At the end of the long hallway they arrived to an elevator as they all got inside together heading up to the 4th floor.

"This sucks…."said Monte

"What?!...you expected an orgy?" laughed Olive

"Hahaha…your gay…in many ways man" said Monte

Elevator doors opened, Jace noticed the many busy operators communicating with Gears outside Advil Gates walls. Barrick moved by with ease as they walked around between them. Jace noticed the commotion as he looked at some monitors. More Locusts were being seen in massive formations in different could feel their fear of losing Advil Gate to lose another home even if it was only temporary. Monte couldn't believe the mess f reinforcements brought out looked at the hollow monitors (blue hologram screens) and noticed the blue prints of the area.

"What are we in for?" asked Monte

"Why are they gathering?"asked Olive


	14. Monte Carlo

Chapter 14

Monte Carlo

Barrick walked first into the war room as the rest followed war room had holograms specs and a massive steel table in the center. Maps with outlines and a lancer with a silver crimson omen painted on it.2 gears were talking about a necessary strategy about what they could do. Jace recognized both of them, both well-known gears. The first was a bald Asian man named "Kim" as he was the one in charge of Advil Gate. The second was Michael Fade's brother named "Ray Fade" as he wore no helmet at all. His face had a long downward slash on his left eye and his goatee had grown past his chin. His bald head had a growing outline of hair. Jace stood in front of them as they acknowledged him. Monte and Olive stood behind Jace amazed by these known war heroes.

"That's Fade's brother" said Olive

"Fade? Isn't there a whole family?" asked Monte

"Yes but only 3 out of the 6 are alive today "said Olive

"Don't you remember about that Onyx Guard that we fought alongside with back in Altima City?" asked Olive

"Honestly I don't remember people that don't speak back" said Monte

"Well any how this is his older brother the 2nd oldest, their mom was Mother Onyx "said Olive

"Oh great now I'm getting another history lesson" said Monte

"Jace great to see you" said Kim

"Thanks sir, what can we do to help in this dilemma" asked Jace

"Well we thought about having Gears here and here then this is where you come in" continued Kim

"There is the lower hollows from this point Kim, this is where the most siting's of Kryll have been seen" said Ray

"RAAM must be near or there hiding out" said Jace

During the moment of careful planning the alarms went off inside and outside of Advil Gate as Jace looked up. Ray stood and nodded at Barrick as both headed out towards the gates. Jace looked back at his team mates and headed out with them. Monte and Olive grabbed their weapons as they checked and rolled. Kim looked at the map as Advil Gate shook little by little, his thoughts gathered thinking of what would he do if Advil was lost. Kim ran out quickly switching to his Gnasher shotgun.

The massive open terrain of grass and trees in front of Advil gate were torn apart by the Locust. Gears took cover behind jumped down the stairs as the 3 gates were left open Gears ran passed him. Jace gritted his teeth aiming forward he could see them. He could see the Locust horde emerging from the ground and explosions bursting into the massive walls. Monte fired his lancer forward as Olive backed him up from behind both Gears side by chainsawed an incoming wretch, Monte tossed a grenade ahead of him as he closed a small e-hole. Jace ran behind them wondering about what Fade had told him before going. Barrick took cover as a mauler reflected his lancer bullets back at him. Ray ran through the battlefield avoiding the incoming gun fire as he jumped and rolled his way through locust. Gears died at the hands of the invading locust. Flames came across the grass, Ray fired his lancer at the back of the Mauler as it screamed and turned around swinging its massive mace at Ray. The Mauler fell face first as Barrick ran past its body reloading his sawn-off shotgun running beside Ray.

Tai and Jace side by side shooting at Theron guards, Monte and Olive both chainsawed wretches. Gears fired their turrents into Boomers and rushing Beast riders. Turrents aimed into the Boomers chest before they fired their boomshots. Beast riders died before they even reached the 1st gate. Kim backed up other fallen gears, they bled, and he dragged them to safety. Reavers flew by firing rockets at gears, screams of loud locust were heard across the worn battlefield. Monte ran into cover as Olive picked up a sniper rifle and climbed to the top of a tower. Jace ran towards Monte along with Tai, Kim took over a turrent as a gear was killed beside him. Kim fired the 4 lancer turrent towards the raging beast that charge forward.

The Locust retreated, the gears looked surprised to see them leave. Kim got off his turrent paying close attention to the horizon. Jace looked at the sky as he couldn't believe what was going didn't say a word, as he thought of only death being walked back into the 3rd opened gat and said aloud.

"Here we go" said Barrick

"What the hell?..."said Monte


	15. Monte Skies

Chapter 15

Monte Skies

Raging through the day light arose a massive ink of clouding mist covering the light. The massive amounts of mist came from the far distant city of the sky behind them, more than a few seeders sent their Nemesis into the skies inking away. The sun was slowly blocked away behind it as the gears stared towards this black cloud. Kim yelled aloud

"Lights!"yelled Kim waving

"Kryll" said Monte

"Oh were fucked!"yelled Olive

Flickering sounds of bat wings fluttered through the silence as light died out in from of them. Gears ran back inside of Advil Gate. Rows of built in underground lights glowed in lines of 4 in front and back of Advil gate. Lights of bright shining white bursted out of the ground in front of frightened Gears as Kim fired at the Kryll. Kryll burned across the sky as fire burned around Advil Gate Tai and the rest ran back inside taking cover into the 3rd gate. Jace stood staring at this incident as he remembered what happened years ago when they encountered RAAM's Kryll before. Gears ran passed him grabbing a hold of weapons and shields. Monte ran ,Olive grabbed his lieutenant which was Jace. All ran back inside as the lights held off the Kryll. Sentry turrents were up and running at different points of Advil Gate.

Gears crowded into the open dock behind the massive steel doors of the 3rd gate. The Gate closed as Kim caught his breath looking at and Barrick helped around the back grabbing other sentries and setting them up behind the massive defenses after the sentries were the barricades and lights all around the corners of the hallways and rooms. The dock in Gate 3 was lit, the 2 steel doors outside closed as their lasers turned on. Monte looked at Jace as his lieutenant still looked shocked. Jace felt the fear of what it was like to be in the middle of that Kryll formation. Why he didn't want Fade to come back to this.

Jace snapped out of it and looked back at his team and nodded. Kim rushed up the stairs as he yelled to his men. Gears ran through the hallways and up the stairs grabbing a hold of search lights that could kill Kryll. Monte held his lancer in one hand as he thought about is his end? Olive punched his left shoulder and signaled him. Monte looked at him noticing the silence between them at that moment as he knew what Olive was saying. Both nodded and fisted each other. Both knew what was coming as they would cover each other's back. Jace nodded back at them holding his lancer close aiming towards the steel gate. Monte and Olive stood side by side of Jace not leaving their commander.

Tai and Barrick moved down the corridors setting up sentries and sealing the room tight. Kim returned to the armory on the 2nd floor grabbing and handing out flamethrowers to his men. Gears moved without stopping all around they heard the surrounding sounds of batwings as the darkness made a massive blockage. The ink had already covered half of the land within a few hours, seeders continued to spit out Nemesis as they were guarded by armored Kantus's. Lights held back the opposing darkness as they were safe within its barriers it created. The lights came from angles around Advil Gate and some built within the floor. Others were placed in between walls and barriers, even inside the bared windows. Sounds of smashing came from the outside which continued getting closer and closer. Jace wondered in his mind what those could be. Monte held his ground, frightened but willing to face this off. Olive switched his lancer and grabbed ahold of a flamethrower in case.

"RAAHHHHH!"sounds of screams continued

"Theron's"said Olive

"Yeah you would know wouldn't you Olive" said Monte

"Breach!,Gate 1 has been lost" said Kim over the radio

"Oh come on they look cool a bit" said Olive

"Stay close you two, we'll get through this" said Jace

"Breach!Gate 2 has been shredded!"yelled Kim

"How are they getting through?" asked a gear standing by a turrent

"Hahaha….I'll see you in the other side if we don't make it" said Monte

"Hell you'll buy the drinks Monte" said Olive

Dents were being made in front of the 3rd gate as Jace and the rest backed up cover behind barriers Jace noticed a Mulcher machine gun. Monte and Olive took cover beside him. Gears ran up the stairs thinking that this is suicide. Ray rushed down the corridor helping Tai and Barrick cover the opposite end of Advil gate the 2nd dock. Gears were armed with flamethrowers and Mulchers.

"Gears! We must defend this position! For all of us at Advil Gate" yelled Kim

Kim jumped down the stairs and grabbed ahold of the mounted turrent behind Jace.

"This is our last stand!, RAAM is our their if we go, were goanna take that bastard down with us!"yelled Kim

"For Humanity!"yelled Kim as the 3rd gate bursted open and the massive chunks of bended steel fell. The bended steel fell quickly into the hard concrete floor. Smoke and dust covered their sight but they didn't care as Jace pulled up his mulcher,Olive aimed his flamethrower. Monte aimed his lancer as they opened fire directly together unleashing a hell of flames and bullets. The Mauler rushed in swinging his massive explosive mace. Wretches ran and fell dying, Theron guards fired random torque bows into various directions. Kim looked forward gritting his teeth as he held onto his turrent firing with all it had into the enemies that rushed inside. Monte reloaded his lancer and took a small peak seeing through the smoke. He could see the blockage of Kryll burning around them because of the lights all around. Then he saw the lights being shattered in various locations far from their gun fire.

Ray fired his lancer in anger aiming into the chest of the Boomer as it rushed inside the shattered doors. Barrick ducked avoiding an incoming rocket from a boomshot from far away. Theron guards were killed by Tai as he aimed his Gnasher into them as they whispered inside. Gears fired their muchlers into wretches and tickers.

"Get some!"yelled a couple of them

"AHHHHHH"yelled another gear firing his Mulcher

"Bastards!"yelled another Gear as his sister was killed by a ticker explosion

Tai kicked a Locust Cyclops into its chest and fired his Gnasher into its skull. Barrick blind fired his lancer then grabbed a Locust Grenadier and used him as a shield. Firing his Boltok pistol into an incoming Berserker as she rushed screaming inside. Ray tossed grenades at her as she stepped over them, aiming his lancer Barrick kicked his human shield into her as it screamed with the grenade stuck on his back. The explosion made a sudden burst of flames hit the wild berserker as she stopped and fell to her knees in pain her massive chest exposed as Ray fired into it,Tai did the same along with the Mulchers behind them.

"Ha! Come on you bastards!"yelled Barrick

"Die honorably Locust" said Tai

Ray jumped back as he grabbed ahold of a one shot and aimed it forward as the beam of red light shined. Gears jumped avoiding the incoming Reaver rockets as Reavers flew by aiming into the torn apart docks. Ray fired the one shot into the flying beast as it crashed into an e-hole. Kantus tossed its ink grenades into the dock as Barrick choked within it and jumped away back up the moved up firing his Gnasher wildly. Ray climbed back up over the rail and pointed his lancer forward. Maulers broke through the automatic sentries as they exploded and rushed up the small stairs. Gears tried avoiding the incoming maces but died trying. Chunks of pieces flew across the face of Barrick as he ran grunted in anger, switching to his grenades he tossed them towards the Mauler as its shield opened to protect it.


	16. Monte Night

Chapter 16

Monte Night

Kim fired all the rounds of the turrent until there were none. Running forward and taking cover behind the wall. Jace jumped over his cover taking point firing his lancer into a wretch and kicking a ticker back into the face of a Cyclops. Jace stayed inside the line of light they still had even though some began to brake because of the Locust. Monte grabbed ahold of a sniper and fired at the distant enemies of Locust ground forces. Olive reloaded his flame thrower and looked at Monte.

"How many of them are there!" yelled Olive

"Can't really say but maybe the entire Hollows?!"yelled Monte

"Stay focused! Keep the gunfire forward!" yelled Kim

"Mother fuckers!"yelled Monte

Jace jumped back inside and took cover behind the wall across from Kim. Both looked at each other nodding as they reloaded their lancers. Monte gasped the moment he looked through the scope and into the raging flames of burning Kryll seeing a massive beast walking with rage through the flames as its skin was burning bullet's flew through the walls and into the hallways as Tai and Barrick took cover, Ray slid across the ground firing at the screaming Kantus. Monte saw its determination as its massive mouth opened to burst a massive roar.

"Brumak!"yelled Monte

"What the fuck?!"yelled Olive

"Shut it! Olive well all get out of this!"yelled Monte as he fired his sniper

"No! I haven't seen a good point at all nothing!"yelled Olive blind firing his lancer

Kim looked at the other Gears as they continued to fight. He noticed the limbs of other Gears that were unfortunate as he grew angrier. Blind firing his lancer forward, Jace yelled as he fired directly at the Brumak. Olive jumped and ran up the stairs.

"Hey!What the fuck! Get back here!"yelled Monte looking at Olive leaving

"God damn coward!"yelled Monte

Monte looked forward as Jace ran out of ammo and cursed out his lancer. Kim looked back as he yelled to retreat up the stairs. Kim ran forward as Monte followed behind him cursing under his breath. Jace followed with no ammo left at all. Jace looked at another gear fall screaming in pain as a Kantus screamed back at him. Kantus's head exploded instantly as a Golden gear ran past it with his Gnasher and covered them as they headed back into the hallway. Jace looked at Monte, Kim tapped Jace as they entered the 3rd ammo room in that single hallway.

"Were almost out of men! We need to take them now!"yelled Kim

"I understand but we can't there's too many" yelled Jace

"Olive!"yelled Monte

Kim looked at them and sighed as he couldn't think straight as he knew were outnumbered even with Jace and his team. Kim looked at him as he reloaded his weapons.

"The civilian's will live as they had left this morning back to the shoreline along" said Kim

"Just us.."said Monte

"Yeah and with those seeders in the area we can't call for reinforcement's at all" said Kim

"….Damn it!"yelled Jace

"If we die today…were taking RAAM with us, you understand?!"yelled Kim

"Damn right he has killed too many of our people" said Monte grabbing a Gnasher and grenades

Jace thought about what he had told Fade before again his mind wondered. He only thought about the pain his friend would gain. The horrible burden of this entire mess of a rescue. This entire chaos of death with people he knew and how devastated both Bronx and Michael would become. Jace smirked at the floor then looked at Kim.

"Alright then let's get this done" said Jace

Tai and Barrick continued their defenses against the Brumak but then looked at each other. Thinking the same if they would die today. They both knew it because of the overwhelming Locust horde. The massive wall of flames that burned Kryll continued. Ray stood back up after falling to one knee. Looking at his left arm he had been shot already, he didn't mind as it bled little. Looking back into the outside he could see the overwhelming rage of Kryll wanting to rip apart Advil Gate. Standing at the top of the stairs holding his white crimson Omen lancer. Taking in deep breaths he felt tired, his body and mind had been through so much war. Thinking about his family and his last 2 brothers. His brother Bronx Fade who enjoyed combat and yet ate so much, yet never got fat. Then his last brother….Michael Jason Fade the youngest of the family. The most vulnerable of them as they all thought, yet he remembered how silly and shy he was before the Locust war. Before the death toll began to rise.

Jace and Kim along with Monte ran to help Ray and the rest as the Golden Gear returned. The golden gear informed Kim about an escape ,Kim noticed this, looking back at his team he thought of would happen to humanity if they let this continue. Kim thought hard as he noticed Ray stop Jace from passing and Barrick fought the incoming Locust at the near shattered gate.

"Ray what are you doing!" yelled Jace

"We both know…were all goanna die" said Ray

"Yet we still need Gears like you and your team alive Jace" said Ray

"Wait! We can take out RAAM and the Locust together" said Jace

"Were low on men….even soon ammunition" said Ray

"But we can win this and we will..."said Jace

"Revenge on RAAM won't bring back Valera….you know that" said Ray

Jace looked down holding his lancer in his left hand, reminded of what happened.

"Giving up your life for this isn't the time Jace…I know you want that much but I can't allow it" said Ray

"I told your brothers I'd take you back..."said Jace

"They'll understand….Were all Fade's…each one of us has had to make a sacrifice. To save the many lives that have existed now and then…we are willing" said Ray

"Now take that route and go" said Ray as he yanked his C.O.G. tags and handed them to Jace

Tai and Barrick returned back with them as the Locust stopped rushing smiled at Ray as he looked at Jace.

"Don't you dare say anything Ray…were standing by your side and fight" said Barrick tasting his last cigar

"Well face the utter darkness with you…an honorable fight" said Tai as he looked at the gate

Ray looked at Kim and nodded towards him. Kim couldn't believe it his friend Ray one of the 3 last Fade's left.

"Its been an honor Captain Kim" said Ray

" An Honor it has Captain Ray Fade" said Kim

Ray slams his fist into the right hand side wall as it smashes the red emergency breach button. Jace looks forward as the steel hull doors closed down, left, right and up. All closed tightly as the red lights blinked in front of Jace. Monte bowed his head, Kim stayed silent for a moment. All respected their fellow Gears.


	17. Monte Shadow

Chapter 17

Monte Shadow

Kim and them moved through the torn hallway and back into the elevator as the golden gear explained the way out. The path was built through Advil Gate along with vehicles stored below. Jace grew angry knowing what they had done. Monte sighed as he thought about his friend Olive. Kim nodded to the escape plan as he knew this could work for them to leave and call the other Gears. Jace thought about what he had said about revenge. Kim thought the same yet he continued to see anger. The elevator doors opened as they moved and saw Olive inside a silver back fighting off Locust at the doorway.

"Olive!"yelled Monte

"Hey! Over here the way out!" yelled Olive

"Olive you piece of shit"said Monte

"I don't follow" said Olive

"You left me back there alone fighting" said Monte

"Ha!...you do care" said Olive

The room was the main and last lower basement. Kim and them moved through the solid lit room noticing the jeeps and many useable silver backs. Monte smiled under his helmet and yet hated the fact that Olive left them there without saying anything. They began to gather what they needed to leave with preparing for their escape.

Ray along with Tai and Barrick rushed out into combat outside of the knowing barriers that had everlasting light and battled it out against Royal Theron guards that were more fiercer than before. Ray chainsawed one through, Barrick yelled as he fired his Gnasher into its stomach. The limbs flew past Tai as he rushed into combat with a retro lancer charging into one then choking the next one. Ray rolled out of the torque bows range as it missed his left leg. Barrick laughed as he tossed grenades into a rising e-hole. The body of the burning Brumak had fallen to their weapons before as they ran passed unleashed his lancer's ammo into tickers which aimed to destroy their beaming lights of hope.

Few lights had remained as Advil Gate became less and less bright. The more and more tickers exploded into the lights the less the Kryll ,Tai and Barrick took cover as they caught a moment to breath calmly, witnessing their last moments. They heard a massive roar of a yell that was rarely known to them as Barrick said aloud.

"RAAM"said Barrick as he puffed his last cigar

Ray smiled as he looked at him then at Tai

"We lived a good life "said Tai

"Together we have saved many lives my friends….we have lived a good life" said Ray

The flames continued as then within them a massive image of a black shadow easily walked through massive shadow formed itself outside of the flames as they died out instantly. The individual was known as "RAAM" the strongest General of the Locust Army. The most feared out of them all, the one who brought down the known individuals of the Gears. The master at hand to hand combat. He snarled at the scent of Locust blood in the air as he sniffed anger began to get the best of him as he clenched his fists angered that his mighty Kryll were stopped by 's rageful eyes glowed as he knew the Gears were still fighting. Locust had begun to leave and allow their fearful General handle these last looked at them and they together charged forward towards RAAM.

RAAM ran towards them as he rolled into Barrick tackling him down. Punching him twice into his face. Barrick felt each punch like a hunk of bricks, incredibly strong and heavy. Ray fired his lancer towards him, RAAM jumped, and ran to the right. Ray followed after him as he noticed silence in the gate way then RAAM's boot kicks into Ray's lancer and quickly both punch away. Ray sent his left then right towards RAAM,both threw punches as both were connecting ran yelling from behind jumping onto RAAM's back and began to try to choke him reached grabbing ahold of Tai's head and threw him into the grunted as Ray tackled RAAM.

RAAM began to take a rapid pounding from Ray as Ray tried to hold him down. Barrick yelled as he ran with a dropped retro lancer swinging downward towards RAAM's noticed the incoming blade and moved his head to the right then pushed Ray off into the wrecked ground. Barrick saw RAAM move quickly back up to his feet as he rushed in stared at his opponent evading the sideswipes of Barrick's retro grabbed a hold of the lancer and kicked Barrick into the fired his Boltok pistol as RAAM jumped to his right and threw the retro lancer at ran towards it gritting his teeth he slid across the grass and kicked RAAM's back.

RAAM rolled onto the ground and quickly stood back blocked an incoming punch from Ray and head butted him then threw him into the ground and stomped his chest. Barrick ran gripping his Gnasher towards jumped back and threw his hidden sword inside his massive black torn coat. Barrick noticed the blade too late as it flew directly in that moment into his witnessed it as Barrick's body fell to the ground his cigar was full burned out as it fell beside his head. Barrick's body lied on the grass with RAAM's sword in his skull, Ray stared angered by what had just stood up kicking Tai's face, Ray grabbed a hold of the sword as he pulled it out of Barrick's dead skull. Charging from behind as RAAM kicked and stomped the living hell out of Tai.

RAAM continued to stomp him out as he didn't even realize of what Ray was coughed out blood as he felt incredible amounts of crushing into his chest. His heart ached in pain, his muscles felt torn, his skull had a massive headache. Ray swung with both hands as he yelled from behind aiming to slice off RAAM's head. In that moment the sword flew out of his grasp. His eyes went wide and shocked at what had happened. He didn't understand until he stopped looking to his left. He could see the individual who did Locust Queen Myrah stood holding a Boltok pistol that was fired at the handle. Her right arm was extended with the pistol and her left hand a bloody Golden Gear helmet. Ray's eyes were turned around and grabbed ahold of Ray and lifted him up into the air on his back. Ray looked at Myrah as she lowered her revolver and nodded to dropped on one knee breaking Ray's back on his bended knee, Myrah smiled in delight. Ray screamed in pain and agony as he couldn't do tossed him into the ground 3 feet in front of his mighty picked up his sword and walked over towards the dying looked at him and said

"Honor and death….is every beings desires…"said Tai

RAAM then stomped his face into pieces after Tai said his words.

Myrah looked down and flipped Ray on his back side as he screamed and cursed in 's clothes were her Locust Queen body armor. Looking down at Ray she walked around him slowly.

"It's done….Ray" said Myrah

"No..you should have died in that bombing 3 years ago" said Ray

"..I told you we will survive and win this war" said Myrah

"Your people so thoughtless to understand why we fight and will fight…"said Myrah

"Even with what we gathered to kill all of your World leaders to cripple you" said Myrah

"Bastards…all of-all…you mother fuckers"struggled Ray

"Hmmm….Loomis, Prescott, the scientists, even that rechid Adam Fenix" said Myrah

"All of them died…and now you have nothing left…even by destroying your precious cities you still have nothing" said Myrah

"We…we have hope" said Ray

"Destroying your family was another importance….Mother Onyx…. How I hated her" said Myrah

"I respect her for what she is and was….but now her children…only 2 are left now" said Myrah as she walked passed him

"NOOOOO! NOOO, You!-AHHH…YOU FUCKING WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU!"yelled Ray in anger

RAAM walked over to him and then….BLACKNESS…


	18. Monte Remnants

Chapter 18

Monte Remnants

The blackened line of Ink mist was long spread across blocking half of the valley as the sounds of Kryll were about. The sun stayed up preventing the Kryll to move anymore. The jeep rammed through the massive blazing flames as the Kryll were continuously burned around by the lit jeep. The jeep was partially scorched Kim jumped off as he slowly stared at the ink blockage behind them. Looking down at the grass he noticed the ink and his feet only 2 feet away. Monte looked at him worried about what he might do. Olive couldn't believe how they survived that Armored Kantus attack. The golden gear gave up his life for them, Olive looked at the C.O.G tags as they read "John Upshaw". Olive looked at the sunny sky lowering to a sunset, Jace held on tight to the stirring wheel and dropped his head into the stirring wheel. Jace looked at Kim from the jeep thinking he might just head back looked back at them after thinking carefully for a couple of seconds he had taken then jumped out of the driver's seat walking slowly back to him.

"Kim let's go. We-we have to get the others" said Jace

"Damn it Jace we left good men back there" said Kim

"I know but they're right we need to bomb this area what if Myrah is in there" said Jace

"Your right…"said Kim

"This is what we can do for them…"said Kim

"We'll get them back Kim…"said Jace

That instant Kim looked at Jace as both stared ready to leave. Jace was about to say something else 's right arm went through the inking mist and grabbed ahold of Kim's neck .Jace 's eye's went wide seeing Kim being pulled in with a shocked and horrified face. RAAM's scorched arm was fully exposed to the sun as Jace could see the blood stains and the battle scratches. Pulling him into the ink and into the massive amounts of swarming Kryll inside the ink barrier. Large screams and bat wings sounded off as they ripped Kim apart inside their backend home. Jace fell to his knees shocked. Monte jumped off quickly grabbing and helping Jace back into the Jeep. Olive jumped into the driver's seat and drove once they got in.

"OH SHIT!"yelled Olive

"He…..they're gone…"said Jace

"Stop it!"yelled Olive

"Hey lieutenant get a grip come on we need you still" said Monte

"I know I-I'm sorry guys" said Jace shaking his fear off

"Fuck that was RAAM's hand, man what the hell!"yelled Olive

"I don't know we have to get back to the others now!"yelled Monte

The massive dessert land was far and wide as they had lights all around they're jeep. The burned jeep jumped and ran through the desert sand as they headed back to the shoreline. Jace looked straight feeling the gusty winds picking up as he thought about what just happened back there. What can they do against this kind of advantage the Locust now have.


	19. Uprising Wrath

Chapter 19

Uprising Wrath

The Raven flew towards the shoreline returning after another trip. The sunlight returned with the cold morning as Bronx and Fade stood side by side both wondering about their brother. Bronx looked at him as he wondered what he was thinking about now. Fade thought about the last couple days on what he could have done. Sarah looked at them and wondered about what Fade had told her a couple of days ago. Jack laughed along with Mary about a joke he was told. Sarah looked at her hands holding her Gear necklace.

"It's alright man were nearly there" said Bronx

The raven landed as they jumped off and approached the main head camp. Ray walked into the main control room. Ray looked at the commanding officer as he then noticed Jace looking down over the map.

"Where's Ray?" asked Fade

"Advil Gate is lost…."said the Golden Gear

"I'm sorry Fade I'll go with you if your going-"said Jace as Fade walked out

Bronx and his team looked at him as he rushed into the raven. They rushed into the raven as well.

"What happened?!"yelled Bronx

"Let's go to Advil Gate now!"yelled Fade

"Aye sir" said the pilot as the raven lifted and headed towards it location

The raven flew towards the massive ink blockage and stopped as it aimed firing its massive machine guns into the seeders that produced the ink. The seeders died as Theron guards screamed as they were penetrated by the bullets.

"Seeders down,sir"said the pilot as the Ink stopped and was pushed away

The raven hovered as Echo squad stared down at the disaster left by the Locust army. Fade couldn't believe the massive amounts of damage. The raven landed as the grass was turned brown, nothing of Advil gate was left unscarred. Fade jumped off and pointed his lancer forward Echo moved in a forward fashion. The Fade stopped seeing the many torn apart bodies done in by the Kryll. Ray noticed the torn apart body of a steel gear body, noticing the armor around his right hand with the insignia of the Fade family. Ray and Bronx rushed over to him, Fade dropped to his knees. His heavy lancer fell flat on the ground with the white crimson omen symbol facing up.

Bronx threw his lancer into the ground in rage once he recognized the symbol. Sarah looked over her shoulder and noticed Fade on his knees holding the body of his brother Ray. Jack didn't say a word as he walked little looking around. Mary gasped and held in her tears from being shown.

"They're all goanna fucking pay!"yelled Bronx

Fade didn't say anything as he held onto his brother tightly gripping him. Fade didn't say anything holding his anger from inside tightly he felt pain and agony. Rain came down upon them as Jack looked up and noticed the lighting sound. Jack looked at the distant city named "Neva" noticing the black ink.

"RAAM"said Jack

Bronx walked to his brother Fade and touched his left shoulder as Fade looked down. His hands gripped with such anger looking down at his brother's body. Fade took off his helmet as the sound of hissing went off of his suit. Bronx looked at his brother's reaction and his long scared skull .The scar went from the back of his neck going all the way around his skull and down his right eye all the way to his chin. Bronx remembered the day he had received that from fighting a locust Armored Kantus. Fade's silver eyes glowed with rage as he stood up looking down his brother walked back to Sarah and the rest.

"Where moving out now" said Bronx

"Where?!"asked Mary

"Where heading to Neva.."said Bronx

Sarah and the rest got into the Raven armed and ready as they salvaged whatever they found.

"…I'm sorry..."said Fade

"..I wasn't there…Bronx and I…we'll. Miss you dearly" said Fade

Fade placed his helmet back on as the white lights glowed on. The air system within his suit as it sealed once his helmet was connected again. Looking forward the rain dripped onto his helmet. Fade looked down at the glowing white crimson omen in the rain reaching down for looked at him from the chopper as she felt his pain. Fade stood up holding his lancer and walked back to the raven as rain poured continuously. As Fade walked away slowly.

Fade remembers his brother's voice echoing through his mind

"We are our Mother's children…the mighty…the strong"

"You must understand… Little brother…Fades…don't fight for revenge"

"We fight….for honor…for the ones that suffer…"

"We fight for those who deal with great pain…We are the Fades of War"

"We fight for the hands of many…"

"We are our father's children…We are his Legacy"

Ray's words finish from Fade's thoughts

The Raven lifted and headed towards Neva.


	20. Raging Wrath

Chapter 20

Raging Wrath

Sarah walked up to Fade as she stood by him. Both overlooked the vast desert half covered by the massive seeder ink. She didn't know what to say to him as he didn't say a word towards her at all. His inner thoughts and feelings had been sealed up again. Again he became silent towards his team even towards her. For that single moment he didn't say anything, even to Bronx. Yet she understood his silence she too had to when losing her dear brother back in Halvo Bay. Sarah looked away and turned around away from him for a moment. Her eyes went wide as she was stopped. Looking back she could see his left hand holding her hand close and tightly.

"Don't…please" said Fade

"I'm sorry for what happened" said Sarah

"I'm...Sorry too" said Fade

"..I don't mean to be distant…"said Fade

"You're trying and I'm happy to see that you are" said Sarah

"Bronx needs you to be strong. We're heading directly to RAAM…"said Sarah

Fade looks at her as she spoke her words out

"We've been through good and bad, I'm with you Michael either way I'm stuck with you" said Sarah looking at him

"Thanks. I care for you too" said Fade

Bronx stood angered by the sight of his brother Ray. Jack stood beside him.

"I'm sorry Bronx" said Jack

"Yeah man thanks. You know he and I joined first then our sister" said Bronx

"You still got us bro, I mean that, me and Mary, Michael and Sarah were still here for you man" said Jack

Bronx smiled as he listened to Jack's words. Jack nodded and looked at Bronx

"Thanks that means a lot" said Bronx

Mary smiled hugging them from behind

The raven moved forward towards the city of raven approached the city and fired upon nearby seeders. The Raven landed onto the dessert ground as Echo jumped off and Fade looked forward seeing the massive mist of black ink.

"Alright Echo this is as far as I go, I'm almost out of fuel" said the pilot

"That's fine, well radio for pick up then" said Fade

The raven turned around and flew the opposite direction as Echo formed together. Sarah walked beside him.

"All right let's get going "said Fade

Echo was surrounded by wreckage of burned cars and chunks of old pipelines connecting to the city. Broken freeways showed with crumpling concrete. The ground they stood on was of a broken old freeway. The freeway was long enough as it headed into the heart of the city. Fade noticed the 2 jeeps and jumped into the back of one checking the machine gun turrent. Jack and Mary got into the 2nd jeep as Jack grabbed ahold of the turrent.

"What's the plan" asked Bronx

"We'll find RAAM and kill him…at least we'll save the locals and the rest" said Fade

"Bronx go with Jack, were heading to the center of the city, after fighting our brother Ray,Tai and Barrick I don't think RAAM has recovered yet" said Fade

"Alright bro let's do it" said Bronx

Bronx jumped into the jeep beside Mary. Sarah turned on the gear jeep, as the lights turned on around its angles.

"Remember the Kryll live within that ink of mist, stay close and make as much fires as we can" said Fade

"Gotcha"said Mary

Echo moved through the freeway as the wind picked up. Jack gripped his turrent as he noticed the flying Reavers that flew by them. Jack fired his turrent, Fade fired at the incoming Reavers as they fired rockets at them. Sarah moved the jeep left then right as she hit other locust than ran into them. Mary gritted her teeth as she avoided burning cars and ran over Locust. Bronx fired his lancer through the open window. Echo entered through the black mist as the drivers in both jeeps turned on the extra lights as Kryll burned trying to surround them. Fade aimed and turned forward shooting the Locust ahead of them that lit the way with barrels of flames. Sarah noticed the road cracked and open with many holes and rubble. A seeder within the road spat out Nemesis as they flew towards Echo. Both jeeps shot them down one by one, the jeeps moved up and down because of the bumpy roads that it had.

Locust rushed out taking cover they yelled aloud. Mortars flew across the blackened sky as the jeeps evaded them. Sarah cursed as she drifted left smashing into Locust drones. Fade pointed the turrent the nemesis stopped coming out of the seeder as it roared in pain. Jack fired his turrent into it as it died. The seeder died within its hole, Locust called in reinforcements. Kantus screamed as the lit torches' moved back and forth in the darkness. Fade aimed towards the rushing out Locust from the erupted e-holes. Locust had strength of determination to protect this fallen human city. Echo fired back at them continuously as they rushed.


	21. Daring Wrath

Chapter 21

Daring Wrath

Sarah ducked avoiding the incoming gun fire from the locust. Sarah lied down on the passenger's seat reloading her lancer. Fade moved his turrent left then right, Jack continued his assault. Bronx jumped out of the stopped jeep. Bronx fired his Gnasher towards the locust. Taking cover beside a flaming barrel he was protected from the Kryll. Mary ran out as well covering him as Jack fired over them, barrels of flames were aligned in the torn street Sarah ran out into combat as she chainsawed a locust Cyclops. Wretches screamed and a rushing berserker ran towards Bronx looking at it he switched his Gnasher to his lancer. Jack aimed his turrent and squeezed the trigger.

The bullets bounced off its body as it screamed and ran through the concrete debri in the street. The barrels of flames dropped and spilled across the ground. The oil burned its massive muscular feet, fire arose up her massive legs and up to her chest. The berserker screamed as the bullets of the turrents penetrated her muscles. The berserker fell dead, dropping like a rock face first into the street. Sarah looked up seeing no other Locust around and yelled aloud to her team. Fade jumped off his turrent noticing the many Kryll up above them fluttering around in the sky. His mind thought about dropping the massive ink blockage and sending out a signal back to the shoreline.

Sarah and Bronx scouted 10 feet ahead noticing the many lined barrels still in effect. Jack and Mary rushed over checking left and right. Sarah noticed the battered doorways and the smashed walls all cross the street and further down the road. Fade walked back to his team thinking of their choices since they had gone into enemy territory.

"Alright guys we keep moving forward and we might find RAAM at the center of the city" said Sarah

"We keep moving and we keep this tight" said Bronx

"First we need to take out the seeders, then we take out RAAM"said Fade

"Alright then where do we start?" asked Mary

"We take the jeeps, with the amount of fire power in them" said Fade

"That's what I'm talking about, we goanna hit them hard baby" said Bronx

"Oh yeah this is what they have been coming for years" said Jack

"Kill anything that gets in our way" said Sarah

Echo got back into their jeeps and drove on forward with the knowledge of a that General RAAM of the locust army was drove on both sides of the ruined and bumpy street. Jack's team of 3 went right as Fade and Sarah went left. Jack pointed in acknowledgement towards Fade. Both sides moved on in different directions giving themselves a solid start. Fade's jeep moved avoiding the ruined cars and barrels that lined flames in a single direction. Keeping the Kryll away as they needed to be. Fade checked on the jeep's lights as they glowed from the tires, front, back, turrent, and its sides. Fade looked back at the dirt road seeing nothing but lit flames still burning behind them. Large amounts of rubble where everywhere with buildings still standing. In his mind he remembered about this fight here, when he and Rico squad with Jace as leader. Fighting alongside them he remembered his team mates, Tai, Olive, and Monte. Fade didn't say a word as Sarah asked him a quick question.

"What happened here…besides…trying to catch RAAM years ago" asked Sarah over her radio

"RAAM was almost dead until he escaped….killing one of Mary's team mates" said Fade

"More than one man team? Against RAAM?"asked Sarah

"2 teams…we didn't even get a chance to follow him" said Fade

"…Ever since then Mary had joined me after meeting me…I wasn't sure why" said Fade

"She became grateful for what you are Michael" said Sarah

Fade looked at her from the back as he stood staring at her through the broken open window. The Jeep was an old pickup truck, yet functional. Fade stared at her thinking of how lucky he has been to have her and friends up to this point in his life.

"A Hero" said Sarah

"…..Hero…"said Fade as he gripped the turrent and looked forward

Jack's jeep ran into trouble as Bronx fired from beside Mary inside the Jeep. Mary drove avoiding the Locust as best she could. Jack noticed another seeder in the area as he fired into its massive flew down trying to kill them but failed. Bronx and Jack covered the jeep as they moved through the lit darkness.

"Damn were barely getting any radio signal but it's getting there" said Bronx

"3 years Bronx think about it these locusts have lived here for that long" said Mary

"Yeah how many seeders do you think they'll have?!"yelled Jack

Fade pressed on aiming directly at Locust barricades that blocked their path. Sarah slammed down the gas pedal as the jeep roared with power. Running over Locust and their built barricades. Seeders screamed as Nemesis flew towards Fade trying to kill him. His turrent kept firing as they popped and spilled the boiling ink onto the ground. Locust screamed and rushed through the streets trying desperately to stop these Gears from continuing any further.

Jack looked up as he thought to himself and then fired his rounds. Reavers flew closer and avoided the incoming gun fire. Rockets flew ahead of the jeep trying to cause it to crash. Bronx tossed grenades as Jack fired at them. The 1st Reaver crashed and exploded into the street killing 4 other small Locust below.

"Yeah you mother fuckers!"yelled Jack

"What you got bitches!"yelled Bronx

The 2nd Reaver moved in shooting in low and popping the back tires as the jeep moved left then right. Mary cursed as she barely had any control at the high speed. Jack shot the last Reaver down, causing it to explode he looked forward and saw a blockage. Mary stopped the jeep halfway.


	22. Menacing Wrath

Chapter 22

Menacing Wrath

Locust ran through old building stair cases. Others took the Locust built service elevators. All head down towards the lobbies of ruined buildings taking cover and making shelter. They knew in each single one, the Gears have invaded their city. Their 3 year home and they will defend it no matter what. Locust grenadiers smashed through windows and headed into the street ready for hand to hand 's walked around making sure other Locust soldiers listened and took formation. Screaming towards them armored Kantus's walked with their heavy body armor looking and snarling at the lower men.

"WHHERRREE"said one of the 3 armored Kantus's

"2 MMILLLESSS"said Kantus looking at his commanding field officer

Armored Kantus snarled and looked at his 2 others nodding his head towards them. The 2 armored Kantus's nodded and bowed then rolled on forward past the barricades. Kantus looked at him and bowed then walked away. Wretches moved in packs around corners.

Mary got out of the truck pointing her lancer around the left side of the street. Bronx did the same on the right. Jack jumped off and stared off into the distance seeing the mess he had made. Mary then lowered her weapon seeing something that is not like the rest.

"Damn I'm good they should call me "The ripper" "said Jack

"Guys look" said Mary

Bronx and Jack rushed over to see what the commotion was. Noticing the only building that was lit brightly from the top of. Each floor was lit brightly as Jack and Bronx thought about it.

"Alright looks like we found where RAAM might be hiding" said Jack

"Yeah but how we goanna get there now? On foot?" asked Bronx

"It's the only way unless we find a couple of Ravens" said Mary

Bronx looked at her as she smiled at him, then he laughed and walked forward

Bronx noticed down the alley a crashed yet functional Reaver, smiling he rushed towards and Jack didn't know what he went to go do as he didn't say anything to them. Bronx went on to check the Reaver as he tried to see what the main problem was. Mary and Jack followed as they noticed him trying to get onto its seat.

"Bronx…no" said Mary

"Listen doll it's going to be the only way to get there" said Bronx

"Well he does have a point Mary, and besides we need to get to that top" said Jack

"The Kryll can fly remember so well be shredded before we can even attack RAAM"said Mary

"Maybe but we can use the lights from the Jeep" said Jack

Mary looked at him as she saw his encouragement and smiled at him. She thought of how stupid he acted at him he'd do exactly what Fade and Bronx would do at a time like this. Mary looked again at the Jeep knowing what they said might be true. Yet they had no idea where RAAM was in this city.

"Alright then boys let's do it" said Mary

Fade and Sarah had made their way through 4 seeders and killed some of the Nemesis that produced the ink. Fade stopped and looked ahead noticing the many more Nemesis flying around. Sarah noticed the incoming Reavers down to the left side of the other street.

"Reavers! On our Left" yelled Sarah

Fade aimed and fired into buildings and continued to buildings blocked his bullets as then in a quick moment he got one. Large rumbling noises of tearing earth sounded close as Sarah noticed them. Turning the jeep to the right she was able to avoid them and slowly got a quick glimpse at the spiked armor of the Kantus as they rolled past them. Fade looked at them as he felt the jeep move away. Aiming towards the back he could see them turning around and rolling faster with aggression. Faster and faster they rolled tearing apart the street behind them. Fade knew regular weapons wouldn't work, even a turrent wouldn't kill them so quickly.

Fade tossed grenades into their path, popping against they're hard shelled bodies they flew out of their rolls and into the ground. Both gritted their teeth's at him in the far distance as he aimed the turrent they fired they're machine pistols towards the back tires. The back of the jeep skid across and Sarah had lost control as the jeep smashed into another ruined car. Rolling out of control as Fade jumped off and rolled onto the ground. Sarah cursed as she was still inside flipping and rolling then stopped as she gritted her teeth. Fade rushed over aiming at corners to see if any Locust was in sight. Sarah climbed out okay as she grunted and was helped up by Fade.

"God damn it.."said Sarah

"Are you okay Sarah" said Fade

"I'm good, but we need to find a new ride" said Sarah

Fade nodded and walked forward down the street Sarah followed. Both moved silently in an orderly fashion. Fade checked his corners closely and noticed rubble and small resistance within the rooms. Taking quick cover behind the ruined wall both took in deep breaths and reloaded their weapons. Fade took a small peak as he said aloud to Sarah.

"Small infantry in between rooms and the front doors of these 3 buildings" said Fade

"Well move room by room and head towards the other side" said Fade

Both dashed forward and ran quickly making little noise. Locust patrolled the area closely with Theron guards up top overseeing the bottom levels. Kantus sniffed the air noticing human stench and snarled. Sarah took a deep breath after they moved and took cover behind a barrel of fire.

"I'll distract them you keep moving and take out those inside" said Fade looking over his shoulder

"Alright be careful Michael "said Sarah

"You too "said Fade as he jumped over

Sarah jumped through an opened wall. Fade fired his lancer towards the screaming Kantus. Fade rolled away from the glowing bows of the Therons as they fired. Whispering in anger they reloaded quickly.


	23. Shadow's Wrath

Chapter 23

Shadow's Wrath

Glowing torches of light gloomed through the entire building hallways. Kryll sounded off as they flew past protecting their most precious thing. Royal Theron guards roamed back and forth making sure they were safe and no one dared to become a where built inside the rooms and weapon storages were held. The long hallway was ruined and broken with many bullet holes and old pieces of Gear armor. Theron guards laughed with themselves thinking of what humanity 's kept others in line when RAAM or their field commanders weren't around. Armored Kantus's guarded the lower outside of the building. They were respected by many for what they are and have done.

A locust Theron Guard Elite roamed through pointing out flaws in defense. Walking past other Locust he didn't think of them. His mind kept moving on about the intruders, how they were able to get passed so easily their defenses. The Theron Elite the top Theron guard and apprentice to General Elite entered the medical bay they had created souly for those who are safeable,he found his mighty was standing his massive back scared from many battles before his time as looked back and asked aloud.

"WHAAT.."asked RAAM

"Neva has been entered…by 5 gears…one named FADE" whispered his Apprentice

"The queen is displeased "whispered his apprentice

RAAM threw his medicine and bandages into the looked angered at him then slammed down his fist. His Theron Guard Elite moved and walked towards the opened window and looked down saying stared at his left hand remembering his own knives were thrown back at him by Fade.

"He. Nearly killed you before…"whispered his Apprentice

"Kill FADE….KILL…ALL OF THEM" said RAAM

"As you wish….."continued his apprentice

RAAM looked back at him as he bowed and was furious that 5 gears have invaded locust soldier or infantry has caught and killed them. Even his strongest have failed, now RAAM thought of his options thinking what he could do.

RAAMs apprentice left walking in a rush towards the end of the hallway. His mind thought of a strong tactical advantage they could gain if it works. Then within that moment it happened. Bullets flew through the walls and hit him into his chest as he looked to his right seeing a Reaver. Yet this Reaver had glowing lights all around as he heard and smelled humans. Locust rushed over to his aid as they were killed and slaughtered in front of him. The Reaver screamed as it carried a heavy turrent on its head as Bronx fired.

Mary fired her lancer as Jack fired the back turrent. The Reaver smashed through the wall and into the looked back at the steel door and gathered his grabbed ahold of a massive weapon called "Troika" and aimed at the door as he kicked open by force he snarled and yelled firing towards the incoming Reaver as Bronx fired his turrent forward Jack and Mary covered his left side. Locust reinforcements rushed up stairs. Mary tossed her grenades as they exploded into chunks of flying fired without stopping as the Reaver rushing towards him screamed. Its blood spilled all over ,Bronx forced it inside as the extra speed boost boosted it jumped onto it as they smashed through the rest of the other half of the was holding on tightly as he was on its face his legs kicked against the Reavers teeth and bottom Jaw. Bronx made the Reaver take them through 3 walls and threw out extra Locust who was in the way.

In that moment as they flew out of the building it began to crumble. Jack and Mary rushed across a built bridge and headed to another building. Both buildings were connected by a Locust bridge. Bronx rapidly punched RAAM's right hand and cursed at him there Reaver began to lose altitude RAAM screamed in anger. Looking down away from Bronx he could see flames and chaos of dead Locust soldiers. All around lying dead in pieces and with bullets, RAAM could see his city noticed the fires surrounding one individual as he wielded a lancer with a white crimson 's eyes went wide remembering and knowing who that was. He yelled at him from the falling Reaver once he saw the Onyx Guard named.

"FADE!"yelled RAAM

Fade looked up at the disaster created by his team mates and by his brother. Sarah rushed over to him as she saw RAAM angered and pissed as he could see his world dying. Fade curb stomped a wretch as it crawled. Fade and Sarah rushed over towards Bronx as he fell out of the sky and crashed into the street not far from them. Jack and Mary raced down stairs and ran into a welcoming party of tickers. Avoiding them Mary kicked and fired at them as they exploded.

Jack and Mary caught their breath as they looked at the opposite building crumbling into pieces as it fell onto other Locust. Mary elbowed Jack and pointed at the ropes and he nodded then noticed a parked ride.

"Go Mary I'll catch up" said Jack

"Alright hurry up though" said Mary

Mary ran and jumped forward grabbling ahold of the tight Locust rope she slid down as Jack covered her from above. Jack killed the Locust Theron guards and snipers across the other building. He thought to himself about how crazy this all is and how RAAM will pay for all he has done. Mary reached the bottom and looked up she saw Jack shooting and she noticed his gun stopping. Mary ran to catch up with Sarah as they both ran behind Fade.

"Jack hurry up!"yelled Mary

"I know I'm coming baby "said Jack

"Man I always wanted one of these" said Jack smiling under his helmet

Jack placed his lancer on his back and clapped his hands. Jack felt excited to see one up close. Never he imagined this to happen.


	24. Fallen Wrath

Chapter 24

Fallen Wrath

Within the wreckage of the fallen Reaver RAAM struggled grunting. His body ached in pain, pain he'd never felt before. His massive black armored coat was torn and shredded. His body bled more as he had gained new scars all around his back and chest. His left leg bled little from his knee cursed aloud pulling off the broken shrapnel of metal in his right hip. He was surrounded by massive amounts of flames burning furiously. Chunks of blown up pieces of locust surrounded him, angered by the sight he noticed his allies dead. His eyes then focused on the blackened body of his most faithful. His apprentice was lying beside him on his left hand side. Blood dripped from his wounded body as RAAM could see the bullet holes that had gone through screamed in anger, his body ached in great pain within that covering darkness his massive amounts of Kryll flew more and more wildly in the sky. Kryll shredded the ink coverage Mary and Sarah noticed the sudden changes. Both took cover behind the wrecked cars that were beside flames and dropped barrels.

"We hold this position" said Sarah

Fade looked at the sky and knew RAAM's pain, the same they all have felt during this entire war. Mary looked at Fade.

"Let's finish this" said Mary

Fade nodded and ran forward passed limbs and chunks of massive rubble. Heading forward he only thought of what he has been through. In his mind doubts came to life thinking of what he has lost. Fade's mind began to remind him of what will happen at the end of this war. If they would win, humanity gets their homes and peace back. If the Locust win, humanity will cease to exist. Fade ran and ran as Kryll moved through ripping and tearing apart the buildings around the city of Kryll felt their Master's pain and anger raging through him they were enraged. Sarah noticed them shredding and killing their own kind. Confused they noticed buildings beginning to fall little by screamed with such anger he stood up gripping his hands tore off his torn war coat and his buffed out chest was exposed.

Bronx jumped over the wreckage of the fallen buildings and Reaver. Bronx fired his lancer towards ran forward and evaded the incoming bullets as the flames burned around their wrecked 's buffed out body had many long slashes all across ,along with many bullet holes. Bronx revved up his lancer as RAAM got closer,RAAM moved right as the lancer went down Bronx looked forward punched him in the back of the head as Bronx yelled. Causing Bronx to fall on one knee, dropping his grabbed ahold of him from the back of his slammed his face first into the ground and yelled. Bronx grunted in pain and lifted his left leg ready to curb stomp him tackles RAAM from behind as both rolled out of the way. Bronx looked forward seeing his little brother. Bronx quickly got back up to help running forward.

Fade rolled back up to one knee and pointed his COG pistol and fired rapidly at still he evaded the bullets as Fade missed RAAM jumped back to his feet and ran towards Fade. Fade threw his pistol instead of reloading, Fade and RAAM exchanged fists. Left then right both heavy fists collided into each other rapidly as if they were playing bloody knuckles. Bronx grabbed his lancer reloading during his grew angrier knowing that these were the ones responsible for the deaths of these locust. Fade ducked as he aimed for RAAM's abdomen, RAAM noticed this as he kicked Fade into the ground. Bronx fired his lancer into RAAM's right shoulder and right knee stared angered he jumped and rolled towards sent a punch to Bronx after his roll. Bronx slapped RAAM across the face with his revved up lancer. Both fell back onto the rumbled ground.

Bronx coughed as he felt great pain in his bottom 's left side of his face bled with a long swipe of a chainsaw marking stood back up only to find Fade punching him left and felt dizzy as he was getting hit rapidly. Fade fought with all he had at this moment knowing if they win they could end this. Fade jumped and kicked RAAM as he stumbled onto one knee again. Throwing another punch towards blocked with his right hand catching Fade's left gripped his fist and threw one strong punch into Fade's chest. Fade's onyx guard armor was dented as he fell back onto the ground. Bronx unsheathed his pistol and aimed at RAAM as he noticed him walking towards Fade. Firing his pistol, RAAM felt the pain through his back as he fell again to one knee and reached for his sword. Throwing it towards Bronx, RAAM fell face first onto the ground. Bronx threw his pistol forward after jumping left. The sword penetrated through the small cog pistol and landed straight into the concrete struggled feeling great amounts of pain flowing through his body.

Sarah and Mary held off other incoming Locust as they heard their dear General in trouble. Beast riders rushed forth as Sarah tossed grenades into their path. Mary grabbed ahold of a dropped torque bow and fired. Both held off their own e-holes emerged as they tried and continued to head into combat. Sarah noticed the ground shake and crack apart as the barrels dropped. Flames scattered around the dead bodies and burning locust alive.

"Where's Jack!"yelled Sarah

"I don't know but when he gets back here I'm a kick his ass!"yelled Mary

In front of their defense a massive Mother Corpser smashed through the torn battlefield. It screamed in anger and rage as Locust fled away from and Mary held their ground firing at its massive mouth they continued. It blocked their small bullets as it smashed its massive legs into the ground soil. Its armored legs protected it from danger. A massive roar within the distance sounded as Mary looked straight to her left seeing massive feet. Sarah and Mary both ran firing away as they retreated. The Brumak's body was bloody and slashed. Its helmet showed its angered eyes. Its body was in horrible shape. Its hands gripped its massive guns. Mary then noticed it screaming at the Mother Corpser.

"What the hell?!"said Mary

Both massive beasts screamed and ran towards each other as they Brumak lifted the legs of the Corpser screamed, the Brumak pushed on as the beasts tested each other's strengths within the moment Mary gained a small feeling. Looking from behind rubble, both noticed the back of the Brumak. Locust fired at its back and legs, feeling confused they returned fire towards the locust infantry. Not knowing why a Brumak would help humans they fought on. The Brumak screamed in pain it threw the Mother Corpser into the building behind him and aimed its massive rocket launcher. Explosions erupted, the mother Corpser screamed and burned lying dead on the ground. The Brumak looked at Mary and Sarah as it roared little.

"Oh..shit"said Sarah

"Wait look at it "said Mary

The Brumak took its last foot step and dropped quickly face first. Mary and Sarah covered their faces from the debri. The Brumak smashed into the cold ruined battlefield as small spots of sunlight shined across the sky. Sarah and Mary slowly walked out of cover seeing this moment as strange thing. Looking at the small sunlight spots they smiled. Kryll rushed away from the sky desperately trying to avoid the sun light. The battlefield went silent for a while as ink mist began to be blown away little by little it disperse. Sarah smiled looking forward seeing a friendly face. Walking down from the body of the dead Brumak was Jack as he jumped off and opened his arms to them.

"Hey guys missed me?!"said Jack smiling under his helmet

"Jack?! How'd you manage to use that beast?!"yelled Mary smiling at him in shock

"I stole it and killed most of the seeders around the area, and well the flying nemesis too" said Jack

"That means the sky should show in a couple of hours again" said Sarah

"I told you babe, I'm a badass" said Jack

RAAM's eyes began to fade as he's will to fight was losing its grip. Fade walked through the burning flames with clenched hands filled with more anger. Bronx stood up his body ached, his mouth bled, looking forward he could see RAAM lying there. He was slowly dying on this warm battlefield. Fade walked passed Bronx and was topped by him. Bronx held his left arm, Fade looked at him. Bronx looked at him with a serious conscious Fade's white glowing Onyx guard eyes looked back at Bronx. Sunlight hit both as Bronx said nothing back. Fade then released his tension and stopped looking back at and Bronx stood side by side. Bronx touched part of his sore rib cage even through his gear armor he felt the looked at them and died without a single word as the light in his eyes went away.

"Hey man…the sun" said Bronx

"ECHO SQUAD…good we thought we lost you we need you back" said the Raven pilot

"What is it?!"asked Fade

"Its AZURA sir! We spotted incoming Locust heading there!"said The Raven pilot

Fade looked up as the Kryll were gone, the ink began to leave as well being pushed against the wind. The sunlight hit the torn Neva city. Ravens flew passed them as one landed in front of them. Fade looked back at his team as they rushed over. Knowing this was their last push.

"Is the weapon ready?!"asked Sarah

"Colonel Hoffman has almost completed it as he mentioned before his scientists are nearly done" said The pilot

"Alright we need to head now any teams on standby?!"asked Mary

"Rico squad has been gone since you arrived" said The pilot

The raven left with them on board. Echo squad jumped in as Bronx sat in the small chair beside Sarah as she checked on him. Jack looked out the horizon beside Fade, both stood side by side. Mary looked at the massive ruined Locust city. Ravens flew past its boundaries as the skies cleared.

"This weapon will it work?" asked Jack looking at Fade

"Yes it will I helped over the 3 years, along with the rest of the living scientists" said Fade

"But… Have you tested it?" asked Jack

"….on cells and on a plant… Only those" said Fade

"Then how will it target the Locust?" asked Jack

"It targets the energy source we thrive on….the Imulsion…and the locust have that" said Fade

"They have lived on that since there dawn of time" said Fade

"You target the Imulsion scattered across the world and in effect it kills all who have Imulsion in them?" asked Jack

"Yes and that's it….only we lose the Imulsion…but win the war" said Fade

"It's alright man..we'll find another source" said Jack


	25. Azura Stands

Chapter 25

Azura stands

The island of Azura was beginning to prepare itself for incoming war. Colonel Hoffman rushed out of the elevator. Bernie walked behind him, both knew what had happened and now what they had to do. People sealed themselves in their secured rooms. Some grabbed ahold of weapons ready to fight the locust. Gears rushed passed the civilians as they ran into elevators and headed to the front beach. Colonel Hoffman entered the office of his 3 last scientists as they configured there notes and collected what they needed. Hoffman looked at them as they panicked. The office was messy with scattered papers and books on tables. The office was decorated throughout the inside. Bernie watched them scramble with worry about how they knew this day would come.

"Hey! Settle down hold on" yelled Hoffman as he looked at them

"Theyre-theyre nearly here!"yelled a scientist named Donald

"We need time to finish the preparations!"yelled another named Gary

"I got the configurations here" said another named Molly

"Alright that's what I want to hear now let's get moving" said Hoffman

"Okay but you can guarantee our safety right?!"asked Donald

"Yes doc now let's move" said Hoffman

The scientists gathered what they needed and walked behind Bernie and Hoffman. Both walked out first and headed into the elevator doors as Gears stood by. The hallway was a mess, papers, clothes, and dropped merchandise was scattered. Sunlight hit through the glass windows giving the warm feeling on Azura. Hoffman stopped as the scientist entered first as he and Bernie were both about to enter. Locust Theron guards smashed through the glass windows and through rooms. Gun fire was sent across towards Hoffman. Bernie and Hoffman jumped away. The elevator doors closed as the scientists went on up to the roof. Locust screamed as they ran up the stairs smashing through belongings and blockages. Hoffman and Bernie both ran back into the scientist office. Both sealing the steel doors behind them Hoffman looked at her.

"Darn them Grubs" said Hoffman

"Babe" said Bernie smiling towards Hoffman

Colonel Hoffman looked back at her. He smiled at her as she held a muchlers machine gun. He nodded and walked away from the doorway. Hoffman reached for his Gnasher shotgun and checked the shells. Bernie placed the Mulcher on top of the desk. The desk faced the center of the room and towards the doorway.

"Those eggheads need time "said Bernie

"Baby I love you" said Hoffman as he kicked open the massive doors

Bernie turned her Mulcher on as it unleashed hell onto the screaming Armored Kantus's. Hoffman stood beside the doorway and tossed his frag grenades into their direction. The armored Kantus screamed as they fell towards the cold floor. Hoffman gritted his teeth and ran out firing his Gnasher directly to his right. Down the hallway was 7 wretches jumping wildly in the air after shells pushed them away in pieces as tickers tried to rush at him. Bernie lifted the Mulcher and walked slowly carrying it standing behind him as he fought slammed down her Mulcher into a crawling dying Locust and fired forward on the opposite side of the hallway. Locust jumped from ropes attached to Locust Barges. The Barges are massive balloons of aerial transportation the Locust have.

Hoffman shot down Cyclops Locust that tried desperately to chainsaw him. Knowing that he was the last Leader of the C.O.G. military. Bernie shot through the window that was shattered, Locust Theron guards whispered allowed. Bullets flew through the red colored walls. Theron Guards covering behind it fell to its penetrating ammunition. Beast riders rode inside tearing through rooms and killing people down the hall away from the elevator. Hoffman yelled in anger as he ran towards the stairs and headed for the lot of them. Bernie left her Mulcher and grabbed her lancer from her back firing it into incoming Locusts.

"Any Ravens in the air?!"asked Bernie

"I'm on route "said A raven pilot

The Raven avoided the incoming barges as they fired cannons. The Ravens shot down the Barges and in coming Reavers. The Raven fired its machine guns into the hallway as Bernie ducked onto the ground. Glass flew as Locust screamed in pain. Hoffman noticed the Royal Theron guards as he ran towards them firing his Gnasher and rolling forward. One had a massive cleaver as it swung upwards, Hoffman avoided by jumping to the right. Hoffman shot him in his gut, causing him to fall in half. Hoffman jumped back avoiding the incoming revved up lancer from another. The Royal Theron guard chased after him with the lancer until Hoffman turned around and fired its legs. Screaming it fell face first into the ground, Bernie got back up looking at the Raven as it turned around and allowed 3 other Gear soldiers to jump into the hallway.

Bernie looked at them smiling happy to see reinforcements. Hoffman ran back up the stairs and opened the elevator doors. The gears along with Bernie followed as Hoffman checked the status on the scientists.

"What's going on?!"yelled Hoffman

"It's the Royal Theron Guards! It's Myrah! She's here!"yelled Donald

"Fuck! Let's go!"yelled Hoffman

Hoffman and the rest quickly rushed into the elevator. Moving up slowly Hoffman could see the massive glass and the battles far below. Locust Theron Guards rushed to the elevator cables as Myrah pointed to them and they began to cut. Lancers ripped through the steel cables, they whispered aloud.

"HAHAHAHHA"they whispered

"Humanity shall die…even their last Leader Hoffman" said Myrah looking back at her Locust

The cables snapped and the elevator fell.

"AHHHHH!"yelled the other Gears

"Hold on!"yelled Hoffman

Hoffman and the rest of them tried to hold on as they fell 20 floors down. Crashing into the main lobby where Gears fought on against the incoming Hordes. The doors opened as smoke piled all around. Slowly they walked out coughing aloud. Some civilians rushed over to help while the Gears soldiers distracted and killed Locust. Hoffman walked out dropping his Gnasher looking out over the horizon and saying aloud.

"GOD DAMN YOU MYRAH!"yelled Hoffman


	26. Standing Monte

Chapter 26

Standing Monte

Azura's beach shore was filled of Locust boats. Locust ran through the white sandy foot prints stained the sand. Marching forward up the beach and passed the barricades. Gear soldiers ran to help defend, behind them was another battle ground. The loading bay where vehicles and weapons were stored rushed out silver backs as they headed to fight Locust on the front ,Olive and Monte walked out ready to help any way they looked back at them.

"We fight for those we lost at Advil Gate" said Jace

"Hell yeah boss!"yelled Olive

"Yeah this is for them!"yelled Monte

"Today we help end this war" said Jace

The 3 ran together heading down the stairs and into the massive open garden. The opened garden in Azura was large enough for celebrations. Now the benches, small water fountains, and statues. Everything that was either planted or grown in its environment to bring a silence of peace was gone. Locust drones smashed through its beauty. Locust grenadiers grabbed some meat shields of Gears. Jace looked over his cover. Spotting maulers and flamers roaming through. Monte fired his lancer into them, Gear soldiers ran away from the spinning Mauler shield. Olive fired the picked up hammer burst of a dead Locust. The flamer a boomer with a flame thrower. Began to burn through the garden engulfing Gear soldiers in flames. Screaming loudly they fell dead to its fire.

Monte aimed towards the flamer trying to kill it already. Jace tossed his frag grenades into the direction of the mauler. Bouncing off its shield as it armed its shield for the explosion. The mauler slowly approached the ruined garden trying to look forward. Ravens crashed burning into the ground as they were shot down. Locust barges floated high above them. Locust Kantus ordered his men to fire below aiming towards Rico squad. Monte noticed the burning bombs as they smashed into the ground. Flames began to surround the grass. Monte reloaded his lancer, looking up he noticed Reavers flying passed them and heading to the top 10th floor. Olive ducked beside Monte and looked forward.

"Damn they're giving everything they got!"yelled Olive

"It's the weapon! That's what they want gone so badly" yelled Monte

One of flying barges came crashing down smashing on top of the Mauler. Jace stopped firing and noticed the flames spread across. Chunks flew into the air as a burning berserker screamed wildly. Her body burned, Rico squad took aim firing there weapons towards her. Tanks drove by the terrain and over the dead squad followed behind it along with 3 other more gears. Enforcements had arrived but not for Gears soldiers were being pushed as they all knew that the scientists were in dear trouble up within 17th floor.

Rico squad followed the reinforcements as they were heading down to the main beach. It was a complete disaster once they headed down the path of dirt. Limbs and weapons all scattered across Azura's once great beauty. Jace felt pain within him, reminded of what they hold dear to themselves. Monte grew angrier by the moment. Locust boats came from the distance as Jace noticed them. The sun light shined upon Azura, the island was being torn apart by this chaos.

"Have you thought about what you will do after this?" asked Olive

"What?! Now you want that answer!?"yelled Monte surprised

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt" said Olive

"I'll tell you when we survive, after this mess" said Monte

The shoreline on Azura was totaled. The barb wire lines were shredded apart. The Locust boats arrived onto the beach. Gear snipers took their concrete built watch towers and sniped away. Jace ran forward Monte and Olive behind him. Moving swiftly avoiding the incoming bullets, they joined into battle. Monte chainsawed a wretch as it screamed. Olive jumped away from a mauler's mace as it slammed into the beach sand. Silver backs and Gear tanks were side by side in a line.30 feet away from the Locust boats they opened fired at them as they rushed out. Olive looked forward seeing them die until he heard the yell of a scream came from behind him looking back he could see it jumping off its barge and smashing into one of the gear tanks.

Jace fired at it as it screamed slapping and punching silver backs. Monte grabbed ahold of a dropped boomer gun and fired into its raging madness. The beast ran down towards them. Gear solders jumped out of its way. Beast Barges closed in firing they're cannons at the beach. Jace took cover looking up he gritted his teeth. Monte and Olive ran to distract and kill the berserker.

"Any Ravens available for air support?!"yelled Jace

"Were getting pounded out here!"yelled Jace

"Jace this is Fade were coming in" said Fade


	27. Mighty Crimson

Chapter 27

Mighty Crimson

The Beast Barge in front of the warn out beach fell crashing into the ocean. Jace looked up noticing Fade staring at him. Jace lifted his lancer towards him, the berserker fell hard onto the bloody sand. Olive and Monte walked back to Jace seeing more incoming Ravens helping out. Bronx could see the mess within the altitude of the Raven. Locust boats and beast Barges all in the ocean currents. Pieces of Ravens all scattered around. Jace heard the sound of the distant horn of the arriving Sovereign coming in with rienforcements.

"Echo squad!"yelled Hoffman

"Yes Colonel were here" said Fade

"Myrah is here I need you to secure the scientists they're on the 17th floor!"yelled the colonel

"Roger sir rerouting drop point" said the Pilot

"Were on it Colonel, where are you?" asked Fade

"Don't you worry, me and the rest of the lot well meet you up at the top" said the Colonel

The Raven picked up its altitude heading further up Azura. Reavers flew towards the Raven firing rockets. Fade fired his lancer back Sarah did the same as the Pilot got the Raven in close. Echo jumped through the shattered wall of the ruined hallway. Echo amined forward moving as one they rushed through the bloody dead corpse hallway. Both bodies of Gears and locust lied on the ground. Fade noticed the way they were killed was by a sword like weapon. Sarah walked passed him checking her corners. Mary walked passed her as they stopped.

Massive burning blockages blocked there path. Sarah rushed to her left seeing an opening. Echo moved through without hesitation knowing that they needed this. The opening was a massive burned, yet exploded hole in the wall. The red stains of blood dripped. Weapons were scattered across the floor. Echo moved through the rubble. Fresh air past them as they headed for the 2nd connection on this floor. Sarah cursed noticing the body of one of the scientists lying dead. Fade tapped her left shoulder and kept moving.

The colonel along with Bernie rushed into another elevator that worked. Azura's building began to shake slowly. Colonel Hoffman looked up, Bernie reloaded her lancer. Side by side they stood. Catching they're moment of peace they felt happy.

"Did Fade make it?" asked Bernie

"That kid won't stop I know him from long ago" said Colonel

"He's one hell of a fighter,damn kid took an explosion into the chest" said the Colonel

"You see him more than a soldier don't you babe" asked Bernie

"Yeah that kid…his father and mother were my friends…now look what's happened to them" said Colonel Hoffman

"There was nothing you could do, that's what they chose for all of us" said Bernie

Bronx kicked open the damaged doors as Jack rushed in pointing his lancer and seeing no locust. Mary and Sarah ran down the hall looking around for the scientists. Fade had found another dead as he knew him. He remembered who this was "Donald" he thought. Sarah and Mary returned back with they're team.

"What now?!"asked Mary

"We head to the top that's where they should be" said Fade

"But the last scientist?" asked Jack

"She's alive, knowing her she ran quicker than they did" said Fade

Bronx had found the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened Echo went in as the doors closed Fade looked forward.


	28. Crimson Omen

Chapter 28

Crimson Omen

At the top of Azura was the massive weapon. A Gear weapon that has been worked on since the beginning of the Locust War. A last solution to stop this. Yet resources over the years had been collected in order to finish its round gold platform of Azura held it in place. The area was clear of any Locust or Gear soldiers. The skies were filled of large smokes, explosions went off far below at the beach and Azura's lower floors. Sunlight was lowering little by little. Wind moved slowly as clouds caused shadows across all of Azura.

The last scientist was thrown into the ground as she bled from her right leg. Gritting her teeth and gripping her pain she slowly crawled. Starring into the eyes of her attacker was Myrah slowly walking towards her. Molly struggled to move as she felt death was near. Myrah smiled at her and looked up seeing the machine that she heard the rumors about all these years.

"This is what…Fenix and the rest were working on" said Myrah

"All these years…what a waste" said Myrah

A sudden bing came alive from the elevator 20 feet behind Myrah. Looking back she saw gun fire pass by her. Running away towards the ledge she jumped. Echo rushed out, Sarah grabbed ahold of Molly as she helped her up. Mary covered them, Sarah looked forward.

"I'll get her inside take care of Myrah "said Sarah

Bronx looked around seeing nothing then a loud scream came from they're right. A massive Locust beast a "Royal Beetle" flew with Myrah on its back. Echo aimed they're weapons.

"Michael Fade….Bronx Fade. …The last of the Fade's" said Myrah

"You may have killed my Generals. …But now I will kill all that you have brought to Azura!"yelled Myrah

"We won't let you!"yelled Mary

"Hahaha…why do you think over the years we killed your leaders, targeted your elite army, your elite Gears" said Myrah

"Onyx guards, Prescott, Fenix….all that was done was to bring you down to this, to extinction!"yelled Myrah

"Killed the Fade's because of their involvements and motives….I saw to end your brother's life Ray Fade" said Myrah

"You bitch!"yelled Bronx

"Even your mother, Madeline Harrison Fade " Mother Onyx" " said Myrah

The machine began to activate slowly as Myrah flew towards fired their weapons head on. Fade ran forward along with Bronx moving towards the machine they fired at the glowing pieces behind its open wings. Mary grabbed ahold of a hammer of dawn weapon. Mary took aim trying to get a solid signal pointed towards Myrah and her beetle. Fade, Jack and Bronx headed towards it firing their weapons. A long thin red line beeped pointing at the back of the beetle as Mary targeted them. Myrah looked back, a massive red burning beam of power struck her and her beast. The beetle screamed as it was being burned alive. Moving away wildly from the laser Mary tried to follow. Myrah gasped for air as she felt the incredible sense of death. Angered she made her beast charge again.

"ALL OOF HUMANITY WILL DIE!"yelled Myrah

Fade looked at her, saying nothing besides holding his trigger finger ready. Bronx switched his lancer to his boomshot and took aim. The Beetle's back released small mini bugs with bombs attached as they exploded in their path. Myrah flew by them and slammed into the massive protective glass. Rapidly pounding away into the glass as it cracked. Fade tossed a grenade into its open spots as it closed. The beetle screamed and fell onto the ground. Myrah pulled on its back making it move. Mary pointed at it again as the laser hit them. The beetle flew away up into the sky as its golden armor cracked. Myrah coughed in pain. Her armor was burned along with parts of her face. Bronx fired his boomshot into its wings as it screamed more.

The machine's engines sounded off as it began to charge. The electricity raged through the entire outside. Myrah screamed aloud in anger as she sent her beast once more flying into mouth bit into the top of the antenna. Boomshot ammo exploded beside its teeth. Myrah held onto the beetle even if it was at an angle. Myrah pulled herself up gripping tightly. Mary pointed once more and the laser struck into the beetle as it gripped onto the turning gears with its armored legs. Sarah looked at the top of the machine from inside as it charged Molly turned knobs and adjusted the mechanisms to work. Molly planted the new data that they had worked over the years on. Sarah looked at the screen as she noticed the planet "SERA" with Imulsion everywhere and remembered what Fade said before.

"Imulsion?.."said Sarah

"Yes we target that and all that are infected with Imulsion will die" said Molly

The Magnetic waves flowed through the locust and targeted the Imulsion in their blood. Within matter of minutes all of Sera. The entire planet was being cleansed by this machine. Locust screamed and fell dead their body's showed massive signs of veins everywhere throughout their blood vessels showed. Jace lowered his lancer and raised his left and Olive cheered as all the rest did as well.

Molly pulled the switch down ward and the machine activated. Magnetic waves of light glowing blue moved through Echo. Instantly affected the Locust within the entire island of 's beetle screamed flying away. Myrah yelled as she felt the machine's affects flowing through her body. The beetle flew up Echo looked at it as it then began to fall off the roof. Myrah fell off as well but onto the steel ground, her mouth bled out blood. Coughing she gritted opening her eyes she could see the boots of a Gear. Looking up she could see Fade and Bronx.

"You….Homosapiens…."said Myrah

Fade looked down at her and walked away as Bronx followed. Jack looked down the edge seeing the dead beetle in the ocean shore. Myrah died instantly as her heart began to slowly stop, her blood couldn't continue any longer. The light in her eyes faded away into darkness. Jack looked at the machine as it kept going and going without stopping. Bronx couldn't believe it the machine was saved, Molly looked back. Hoffman and Bernie walked slowly towards Fade as Hoffman shook his hand and gave him a hug.

"God damn it kid you did it!" yelled Hoffman

"Thanks Colonel, we all did "said Fade

Fade walked towards the sunlight at the edge of the Azura roof. Looking out towards the horizon. Fade held his white crimson omen Lancer in his right hand. Looking down at it he placed it on his back. Sarah walked out of the machine's room. Walking slowly towards Fade she tapped his back. Looking back at her she smiled at him. Both looked forward at the glowing sunset.

"It's finished…I can't believe it we have a tomorrow" said Sarah

"…Finished..."said Fade as he grabbed his Onyx guard Helmet and slowly took it off

The compressed air hissed as he did, taking in a fresh breath of the ocean side Fade looked forward holding his helmet in his left hand. Sarah smiled looking into his scared face.

"There's a friendly face that I've missed for a while now" said Sarah

Fade smiled towards her and held her hand.

"We got a new day ahead of us Sarah…if you'd still…."said Fade looking into her eyes

"Yeah I have Michael…I have been waiting on you to say that for a while" said Sarah smiling

Bronx and Mary hugged as they watched from a distance both Sarah and Michael having a moment.

"Oh just kiss her Fade! It's not that difficult!" laughed Mary

Fade looked at them as Jack made a thumbs up. Fade smiled looking down both kissed holding each other close.


	29. 20 Years Later

Chapter 29

20 years later

During the past 2 decades Humanity has remade their fallen cities. Over the planet Humanity has been reborn as a whole. Everything that was lost was rebuilt slowly over time. Echo team was given medals and honor ship for what they did over the Locust war. They had been all remembered as war heroes. The fallen who died giving up their lives to protect humanity were given each a memorial in their home towns to remembered and were placed on the Azura island monumental.

Jace and Bronx lived through their new lives as celebrities. Both joined into the sports leagues of Thrash became very well-known over the past 2 decades.

Jack and Mary lived together as a family. Jack had named his first 2 sons after his fallen brothers. Joey "Isaac" Phillips and Harold "David" third child was named after Mary's sister "Diana". Jack's father had become proud and happy to see his last son return as a war hero.

Colonel Hoffman and Bernie had returned back to Advil Gate. Rebuilding their lives they had gotten married and had 2 children of their own. Colonel Hoffman had retired the next year.

Olive had become what he always wanted to be since the beginning of his high school. Monte went on becoming a respected Chairman. Monte had become what Prescott was during his time.

Mote went on living becoming a new Captain within the Gears military. He continued his career in hopes of becoming a full time general.

During the past 2 decades Michael "Jason" Fade and Sarah both lived together. Over the 2 decades they had 5 children. Naming they're children after passed people they missed dearly.

1st Marry "Madeline" Fade

2nd Jake Fade

3rd Raymond Fade

4th Cynthia Fade

5th Marcus "Michael" Fade

The ocean current slowly can in and went as a small child ran across the beach happily smiling. A parked raven awaited before him. A couple slowly walked behind him smiling and looking forward. The sun shined over them. Silent and calm as it could be. A peaceful moment had come. The child stopped running. His light black skin and short haircut shined in the sunlight. Palm tree's had grown over the island named "Heldan".The couple kissed as they noticed their son hug and embrace a female Onyx guard.

"Hey sis how was your 3 months?!"asked her little brother

His sister laughed as she removed her Onyx guard helmet. Her hair was short as it could be in the Gear military. Her eyes silver, looking at her little brother she smiled.

"It wasn't bad Marcus, you'd love it "said Marry

"Ha-ha someday Marry" said Marcus

Marry looked back at her parents and ran towards them racing Marcus as they hugged

"Hey dad" said Marry

"How was training?" asked Fade

"It was great what you think I made it to your rank in a few short months" said Marry smiling

Fade smiled as Sarah looked at him

"Your grandparents would be proud as much as we are honey" said Sarah

THE END

GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY III

"To all that have read this trilogy"

"I'd like to thank you for it and for giving me the chance to continue"

"This was one hell of a thing to write and I enjoyed it very much so"

"I Love Gears of War"

"I hope to write more Gear stories"

"Maybe a prequel you all might enjoy"

"Thanks for reading "

_Author: LEGENDARY ICON_


End file.
